Unusual Partners
by Fenris242
Summary: A surprise visitor shows up at Peter's house requesting the services of his office, and more pointedly his newest acquisition in order to bring down a female trafficking ring!
1. A Visitor

A/N: just a short start to see if anyone likes it....let me know what you think of what's here so far...ill try to post the next chapter soon....

-Fen

* * *

Peter Burke slid the key into the lock on his front and twisted until the deadbolt unlatched. Pushing the door open, he was surprised to hear noise inside his house. His wife should have been gone by now; working on a tight deadline for a socialite's party. Putting his hand up, he motioned for his quasi-partner not to move any further.

Slowly drawing his 9mm from the holster on his hip, he quickly walked into his home and tried to listen for the source of the sound. _Sounds like the shower. Why would someone break into my home to use the shower?_ Peter quickly made his way up the steps and down the hall toward the bathroom, making sure to quickly check each room to ensure that the rest of the house was empty. He neglected to notice the duffle bag that was unceremoniously flopped next to the bed in the guest room.

Nudging the door to the bathroom open, Peter heard soft humming coming from the shower stall. Noticing the pile of clothes on the floor next to the stall, he was able to deduce that it was a woman in the shower, and the clothes weren't anything owned by his wife. Or at least, that he thought his wife owned.

Raising his gun up to just below shoulder height and aiming the barrel toward the stall, Peter confronted the intruder, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

A head of dripping wet black hair popped out from behind the curtain, "I must say, I've never been greeted by friendly fire with a gun pointed at my head." The voice was sweet and matched the face of the intruder.

Peter sighed, "Skylar? What are you doing here?"

Plucking her head back into the stall and finishing up with her shower, she replied, "I take you haven't been in the office yet today?"

"No, I haven't. I picked up Neal and was about to head in when I realized I forgot my watch on the night stand."

"Should I give you the run down, or let you find out when you get in."

"Seeing as I'm here and you're here, wouldn't it just be easier to tell me now?" Peter holstered his gun and slouched back against the door frame.

"I need some help on a case and heard about your new recruit. Although I haven't seen him yet and only got a chance to brief over his file, I think he might be exactly what I need. My superior sent the case file over to your office last night."

"How is Major General Bradshaw?" Before she could respond, Peter moved slightly in the door way and yelped. "I thought I told you to stay down there?"

"No. You put your hand up then disappeared upstairs. Since I didn't hear anything I came to make sure you were okay." Neal replied, not moving but flashing a cheshire-esque grin.

"So you were worried? About me?" Peter asked, not truly believing it.

"Who else is gonna get this thing off?" Neal wiggled his ankle while Peter rolled his eyes.

"Should we meet you at the office?" Peter looked back at the closed shower curtain.

"Sounds like a plan. You don't think I'll need to wear my dress blues, do you?"

"I would think casual attire would suffice. Unless you're expecting a visit."

"See in twenty." Peter pushed Neal out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Who was that?" Neal asked as he was ushered out of the house.

"That was my sister, so you can turn off the charm, _Romeo_."


	2. The Case

A/N: okay this one's a little longer.....hope you guys enjoy....this is kinda the back story and more than anything else explanation....the meat will be coming soon.....let me know what you think...

-Fen

* * *

"So what are we waiting for?" Neal asked as he put his feet up on Peter's desk, only to have Peter swat them down.

"We're waiting for my sister to get here so we can be briefed on what's going on and what she needs you for." Peter was pacing behind his desk. His sister hadn't given him any real information aside from the fact that she needed to use Neal; and that definitely wasn't enough information. Peter didn't trust Neal by himself and he certainly didn't trust him with his sister.

A sharp knock on the door to Peter's office, "Come in." Peter called, turning and facing the door. When he saw his sister walk into the room, he sat down behind his desk.

Neal turned around, and quickly stood up from his seat. He wasn't sure if it was out of respect for a woman or out of fear since she was wearing her dress blue with her hat tucked securely under her left arm.

Skylar smiled at the gesture, then looked to her brother. "It will be easier if I only have to explain this once."

"I'm sure Reese is in his office by now." Peter spoke of his superior.

"Lead the way." Skylar followed her brother out of the room, while Neal picked up the rear.

Peter knocked on his boss' door and wanted for a response before opening the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but Reese Hughes beat him to the punch, "Good Morning, First Lieutenant Burke."

"It's actually Captain Burke now, sir."

Hughes took in her stance. Her back was perfectly straight, right arm at her side, while her left curled up to hold her hat in place. "Then congratulations are in order, and since this isn't a military office, you don't need to stand at attention."

Skylar relaxed only slightly. An untrained eye would never have noticed the subtle slouch to her back or sag to her arms. "I apologize, sir. It's strictly a force of habit." Skylar eyed the open file on his desk. "I see Major General Bradshaw sent the file over. Did you get a chance to look it over, sir?"

"I was just looking at it when Peter knocked. I assume you can summarize for us, and explain exactly why you're requesting the aid of the FBI."

"Of course, sir. I briefly explained to my brother this morning the reason for the request. I don't know how far you were able to get with the file, but we've been watching a female trafficker for just under a year now, and have information going back more than two years, accounting for his whereabouts nearly every day. He made the unfortunate mistake of abducting an officer. It's been our goal since then to not only bring down the trafficking ring but also to find and return out lost officer." Skylar sighed. She hadn't discussed the case of her best friend in some time.

The case had originally started because of the missing officer and as the trafficking ring was uncovered, it became more about capturing the dealer than her friend. She hadn't truly thought about her friend or the circumstances she might be, in a very long time.

Skylar noted that both Peter and Neal had taken seats in the room, while Hughes remained seated behind his desk. Continuing her story, "Our intelligence shows that every two months Sokolov comes to New York. It's our understanding that he comes here to clean business. He doesn't abduct from here; it's too hard for him to smuggle out. But he can sell here."

"And how do you think we can help?" Hughes asked.

Skylar grinned a cheeky mischievous grin. "I heard through the grapevine that my brother acquired a new 'recruit' of the white collar variety. I'm supposed to go in and try to get the attention of Sokolov, but without the proper male companionship, I don't think it'll be possible."

"Proper male companionship?" Peter interrupted just in time to see Neal raise his eyebrows.

Skylar turned to her older brother. "Yes. All of the guys that have been working this case either look too much like a soldier or act too much like a soldier. Sokolov will be able to spot an agent or cop from a mile away. I need someone that can speak comfortably with him and wouldn't have a problem conning him. I think your new specimen is just the ticket."

"Specimen?" Neal was beginning to feel like a science experiment. He looked at Peter. "She knows I'm in the room right?"

"Yeah. I think she does."

"So, on behalf of the United States Army," Skylar ignored her brother and the ex-con, "I am her requesting the services of the FBI, but it is to be understood that the Army is to be the lead on the case. I will be your contact with the Army. If I am unavailable for some reason, Major General Bradshaw would be your next contact. If the FBI is willing to offer their services, it is to be understood that this is an Army operation, and all commands will come from us."

"We will take all of that into consideration. If you could give us a few minutes to discuss this before we make a decision." Hughes looked at Peter.

Skylar nodded. "Of course, sir. Is there a break area or conference room I can wait in until you're finished?"

"Use my office." Peter instructed.

Skylar barely had the door closed, when she heard Hughes bark out another command. "That means you too." After a sigh, she heard footsteps behind her.

Entering her brother's office, Skylar sat down in the chair behind his desk. She watched Neal enter the office. Leaning against the side of the desk with his back to her, "Guess being a piece of meat could be worse."

"I've never heard of the Army and FBI working together over a piece of meat." Skylar replied.

Neal turned around. "Seriously, are you really planning on putting yourself out there to be abducted?"

"No." Skylar smirked. "You're going to be putting me out there to be abducted. I won't have any _real_ contact with Sokolov. You will be running the deal. I just get to act like a bitch until he notices."

Neal smirked, but wasn't too thrilled that he could possibly be endangering the life of his partner's (if that's what you called his association with Peter) sister. "You really think Peter'll go for it?"

"It's not really his decision. Hughes is only keeping him in there out of respect. Even if Peter absolutely refuses the idea, Hughes can override him."

Before Neal could respond, the office door opened and Peter walked in. Grinding his teeth together, Peter glared at his sister and dropped the file on his desk. "I'm not comfortable with it, but the we're going to do this. My only requirement is that we bug the room and the two of you have to wear mics at all times."

"Gotcha ya beat on that one. The tech team has a special set of vases. They work off infrared, and we'll place one in each room. This will allow you to see if anyone aside from us is in the room. Also, we have a full set of jewelry already set with mics, so I'm covered. You," she looked at Neal, "will have to pick something that you wear regularly to be bugged." Skylar looked at her brother and with her best puppy dog eyes, made her final request, "There's one more thing."

"Yeah." Peter didn't like the way this was going.

"I need you to take the ankle jewelry off him. It'll be a little too--"

"Absolutely not! He'll run the first chance he gets."

Grinning Skylar continued, "I figured you'd say that, so I came prepared." Skylar flipped through the file Peter had dropped on the desk. "We can place a tracking bug inside him. It will only last two weeks, which is more than enough time for us to do what needs to be done. After which it dissolves and as long as you have the ankle bracelet back on, I don't see a problem."

Neal smiled. She was almost as well-planned as he was.

"I want more information on that bug before I agree to it."

"As soon as the tech guys get here, I'll have them explain it to you."

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"_We_ do nothing." Skylar looked at Neal. "You on the other hand have homework, and _I_ need to get out of these blues."

"Homework?" Neal asked as he followed Skylar from Peter's office.

"We're going to be acting as if we're a married couple. We have three days to fall in love with each other in order to convince Sokolov we're an irritable couple." Neal raised an eyebrow at her, but followed her nonetheless.


	3. When Neal Met Skylar

A/N: alright sorry for the delay.....i had all intentions of getting this out yesterday, but i was kidnapped...j/k actually my husky/timber mix attacked the neighbor's cat and there was a bit of a dispute so i didn't get a chance to finish this up in order to post it yesterday.....hope you like where this one goes, and let me know by leaving a review.....

-Fen

* * *

"I guess we should start with the simple stuff." Skylar sat down in the seat facing the door in the small cafe Neal had suggested they grab a drink and a quick bite.

Neal sat down across from her and removed the fedora from his head; hooking it on his chair. "What do you like to drink?"

Skylar smiled. _He's catching on to this a lot faster than I anticipated. _"Fresh brewed tea. Sweetened with lots of sugar. You?"

"Coffee."

"With?"

"One sugar, two cream. Preferably Irish cream."

"I guess Irish heritage is something we both have in common." Skylar smiled and Neal ordered their drinks from the newly arrived waitress. Once the waitress was on her way, "Maybe we could use that in our background. Ever go to Ireland? Maybe we could have met there?"

"Never been there, so that won't work."

"Well, then Mr. Master-Conman, what would you suggest?"

"Don't you remember?" Neal asked with a questioning look. "We met at a club. A friend of mine was interested in your friend, Jesse, if I remember correctly. You and I were forced to talk for a short time, in which you refused my offer to dance. I don't remember your exact words, but I do remember being called arrogant and pompous; and I think you mentioned something about me feeling like I was better than you. That's was about the time you got up whispered in your friend's ear and left without so much as another word or look in my direction."

Skylar was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, if I detested you so much, how did we end up married?"

"You've always had a bad memory." Neal rolled his eyes, and waited for the waitress to place their drinks on the table before he continued. "We fatefully met again at a mutual friend's Halloween party." Neal looked at the waitress that seemed consumed by the conversation.

She took in his stare and realized she'd been very obvious about her eavesdropping on their conversation. Mumbling an apology, she quickly moved away from the table.

When Neal looked back at Skylar, her eyebrow was cocked at him. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. The Halloween party. I had gone as James Bond, purely on a dare and to prove I wouldn't be outdone."

Skylar's brow quirked further. "Well double-o seven, since my memory is obviously fading, do you remember what I went as?"

"Of course I remember. How could I not? It seemed fate planned for us to be together, since we were forced to spend three and a half hours locked in a stuck elevator together. Your Marilyn Monroe costume was spot on. All you needed was the blast of air."

Skylar uproar started out as a single giggle an escalated into full laughter. "Marilyn Monroe? Really?" Neal looked at her puzzled at her obvious amusement. "You don't think that the difference in height, eye color, hair color, lack of a beauty mark, and the fact that I could in no way be considered a sex symbol would it a complete impossibility?"

"You've certainly got a skewed sense of reality if you think you could never be a sex symbol." Neal picked up his cup and took a long pull on the coffee.

Skylar smiled, but didn't pick up her own drink. "Mmmm. I must say, you certainly are smooth." It was Neal's turn to wear the smirk. Skylar finally took a short sip of her drink. "Well, am I ever going to find out what happened in the elevator that I don't remember, or are you going to hold me in suspense?"

"Not much happened in the elevator, but when we finally got out of it, we walked next to each other to the glass double doors. You let me hold the door for you and we walked away in separate directions with the promise of meeting the following day for drinks and lunch at a little place down the road; a place just like this one."

Pressing her lips together, "Oh, you're good. You come up with all this just now, or have you been planning it out in your head since Hughes' office?"

"Plan? You think our life is a plan?" Neal paused for a moment. "It just kinda wove itself as we sat here. Nothing really could be done about it."

"I like it. Now, if only I can _remember_ it."

"We'll have to work on that memory of yours. You're not old enough to be losing it, yet."

The two shared lunch together in the cafe, and then walked through the city a little; just talking and sharing. Neal found it very easy to converse with Skylar. She listened when he talked, and didn't criticize. She seemed to genuinely want to know more about him. To connect with him. Neal enjoyed the company. His mind even wandered away from the dilemma that was his constant. Kate. He hadn't thought about her since sitting down in the cafe.

Half way through the afternoon, Skylar directed them toward the park; stating she hadn't been there in ages, and used to love it. Neal tipped his hat, and offered a crooked elbow. Snaking her arm through his, Skylar let him lead through the park.

It was dark when Skylar opened the door to her brother's home. Turning she looked at Neal, "I think we got a lot of homework done today. The same tomorrow?"

"Just name the time and place." Neal replied. Realizing he'd put her on the spot, and the fact that she hadn't been in the city for a few years, he pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote his cell number on her hand. "Drinks and lunch tomorrow at a little cafe?"

Skylar smiled and took the pen from his hands. "I think I remember something like that. Have we done that before?" Grabbing his palm, she wrote her own number on his palm. Handing him the pen back, she look around them and then at his questioning face to her searching. "This doesn't look like an elevator."

"Close enough." Neal replaced his pen in his pocket and winked.

The following day, Neal showed up at the FBI offices and entered Peter's. He was about to flop down in the chair across from the desk, when Peter stopped him. "You're with me today."

"What? That wasn't the plan." Neal quirked an eyebrow at Peter.

"Plans change, so you're with me today."

"Look, just because I'm probably the last person you want your little sister hanging around you have to keep the larger picture in mind. We need to be comfortable with each other to pass as a married couple."

Neal was about to continue, but was interrupted as the door opened, "Peter didn't change the plans. I did." Skylar walked into her brother's office for the second day in a row in her dress blues. The only difference was this time two uniformed soldiers were standing just outside the door.

"What's going on?" Neal immediately got defensive, not sure of anything that was going on.

"I have to postpone our plans. I received a phone call last night from my CO, and I have other responsibilities that need my attention today."

"Can we have a moment?" Neal looked at Peter, who looked at his sister. When she nodded, Peter got up from his desk and left the room, closing the door behind him. "What's going on? What could have come up that would be more important that getting the Sokolov guy you've been hunting for almost a year?"

Skylar's hand went up to her face as she quickly wiped away a tear before it fell down her cheek.

"Hey. What's going on?" Neal asked, the fact that he truly cared was evident in his voice.

Skylar took a deep breath. "The phone call I received last night was in regards to my partner that's still in Turkey." Neal nodded, silently sending a message that she should take her time. With another deep breath, Skylar continued, "I have to go to Yonkers and tell his wife that her husband won't be coming home. I have to tell his son that he'll never see Daddy again. Hell, I have to tell the dog her master isn't coming back." With one final deep breath, "I don't have to go, but I don't want them to hear from someone that didn't know John. He would have done it if he were here. He would have gone to my brother. It's the least I can do for not being there. Not protecting him as a partner is supposed to."

Skylar turned and hand her hand on the door when she felt Neal's hand on her shoulder. Slowly turning around, she looked at him. "Can I come?"

Skylar looked at him scrutinizingly. "Why?"

"Moral support." Neal said with a shrug.

"I don't think it would really be appropriate. Not being a soldier, ya know."

Neal watched as she turned back to the door. "Then as a learning experience. We were supposed to get together today, you backed out. We could learn a lot from this."

_You're grasping at straws now._ Skylar turned back around to face him. She didn't want to argue and she didn't want to lie. She was going to be doing enough of that when she got to Yonkers. How was she going to look at John's wife and not tell her that they'd been actively searching for his mistress for almost a year now? How was she going to lie and say he was the greatest guy in the world, and Skylar could only hope to get a husband like John? "Maybe a little moral support wouldn't be a bad thing."

Neal nodded his head and opened the door for them to leave.


	4. Overnight Guest

A/N: this one's a little short...originally this was supposed to be with the next chapter, but since i have this done, i wanted to post it.....as always, let me know what you think by leaving a review.....

-Fen

* * *

Skylar was grateful that she had accepted Neal's offer of moral support. She'd spent the entire day with John's widow, his son and their dog. It was extremely hard to sit with his widow, but Skylar couldn't leave.

She helped make the phone calls to family members and even accompanied the widow to the funeral home to start making the arrangements even the body wasn't even in the States yet. Skylar did everything she could to help alleviate the pain. She felt it was the least she could, since she wasn't able to be there for John when he died or to prevent his death.

It was dark when Skylar and Neal and the two soldiers left the widow's home. Climbing into the backseat, Neal motioned to the soldier in the driver's seat to start moving. Looking over at Skylar, he could see just how much the day had worn on her. She looked exhausted. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"No." She whispered back. Finally letting her facade drop, she didn't need to be strong any time. They had left the house, and she didn't need to lie to the widow any more.

Neal lifted his arm and Skylar immediately slid across the seat to lean against his side. Putting her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her while the tears streaked down her face. Rubbing up and down her arm, he comforted her silently in the backseat.

The soldiers drove back to the base under Neal's instructions. From there, Neal got Skylar into a cab and gave the driver Peter's address. Resuming their position from the Army escort, Skylar leaned against Neal in the backseat of the cab. They were far when he felt her slump against him and he knew she had fallen asleep.

It didn't take long to get to Peter's house. Instructing the driver to wait because he'd be right out, Neal opened the back door. A cold breeze immediately attacked the backseat and Skylar shivered slightly. She didn't have a jacket on, only her uniform.

Pulling her body along with his, he stepped out into the cold air and quickly picked Skylar up. With one arm around her back and the other under her knees, he held her close, trying to keep her shivering to a minimum. Neal made his way up the walkway and to the front door. Hitting the doorbell with his elbow, he waited for either Peter or Elizabeth to open the door.

It didn't take long for him to hear the latch on the door being undone, quickly followed by the door swinging open. Peter stood there. "She's asleep." Neal was trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to wake her up, knowing everything she had been there that day.

"Here." Peter said, putting his arms out to take his little sister.

"Really? It's be a lot easier if I just put her down."

"Peter, let him in." Elizabeth interrupted as she came to see who was at the door. "Her room's upstairs, around the banister and down to the end of the hall." Elizabeth pulled Peter out of the way as Neal made his way into the house and up the stairs.

Spinning the corner as carefully as possible so he didn't hit her head, he moved down the hall and nudged her bedroom door open with his foot. Skylar immediately rolled when she hit the material of the bed. Neal moved to the foot of the bed and made quick work of removing her shoes. Had he been paying any kind of attention he would have heard the set of footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall.

Neal turned when the light from the hallway was momentarily blocked as someone entered the room. "I was just trying to make her more comfortable."

"Second drawer. Can you grab a pair of pajama pants and a camisole?" Elizabeth's voice was very quiet as she moved to the bed and started to remove Skylar's jacket.

Neal moved to the drawer and pulled out the garments Elizabeth requested. Walking back over to the bed, he started to get the pants up her legs. When he hit the hem of the skirt, he stopped. Elizabeth took the pants from his hand and gestured toward the discarded coat. Picking up the uniform jacket, Neal moved to the closet and grabbed a hanger.

By the time he turned around, Elizabeth had the pants on, the skirt removed and Skylar's dress shirt off. Grabbing the skirt and shirt, he grabbed more hangers and started putting the garments in the closet. Taking his time, when he turned around, Elizabeth had Skylar completely dressed in her pajamas. "A little help, please." Elizabeth motioned to the covers.

Neal moved over to the bed again, and lifted Skylar while Elizabeth pulled down the comforter and sheet. With a simple head nod, Neal set Skylar back down on the bed. Grabbing the comforter, he helped Elizabeth pull it up over Skylar's body. Skylar quickly rolled to the middle of the bed and curled up under the covers.

Neal moved from the room and started to head down the stairs. Opening the front door to leave, a soft curse escaped his lips. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as she stepped off the last step.

Neal closed the door and turned around. "I told the cabbie to wait. I'd be out in a few minutes, but he left anyway."

"No, I sent Peter out to pay him. It's late. I can set up the couch." Elizabeth replied, already moving to a closet to retrieve a pillow and blanket.

Peter walked into the living room after grabbing cleaning up the dishes that were in the sink. "Are you okay with this, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Apparently, it doesn't matter. She's already made up her mind." After a brief pause, while Peter watched his wife make up the couch for Neal. "As long as you stay on the couch, we won't have any problems. And don't think this is going to be a regular thing."

"You really think I'd prefer this," he motioned to the house around him, "to June's place?"

"I'm going to chalk your disrespect up to the fact that you've had a long day and you're tired."

Neal tipped his hat, then turned around and thanked Elizabeth for the accommodations. Peter and Elizabeth made their way upstairs to their own bedroom.

Neal sat down on the couch. Removing his hat and placing it on the coffee table, he kicked off his shoes, and removed his socks. After unbuttoning his shirt, he took it off, quickly folded it then placed it next to his hat. Leaning his head back onto the pillow and pulling his feet up onto the comfortable couch, he pulled the blanket up over his legs and half of his torso. With one hand resting on top of the blanket and the other tucked under his head, it didn't take long for Neal to fall asleep.


	5. A Fitting

A/N: here's the next one...it's a little long, but has lots of info....let me know what you guys think....

-Fen

* * *

"He lives." Skylar called from the kitchen when she heard Neal moving on the couch. Ducking her out so he could see her, she continued, "Working on breakfast. Coffee's made." She watched as he sat up, and pulled the blanket across himself. "Bathroom's upstairs. Straight down the hall." Walking back into the kitchen, she waited until she heard footsteps on the stairs to yell, "Peter and Lizzy already left! Feel free to grab a shower! Towels are in the closet just outside the bathroom!"

Neal smiled as he walked up the stairs. Walking down the hall, he opened the closet door and grabbed a towel before going into the bathroom.

It was fifteen minutes later when he made his way back downstairs, following the wonderful aroma that was drifting up from the kitchen. Neal flopped his hat on his head and slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt before walking into the dining room. Taking a seat so he could see Skylar working her magic in the kitchen, he began buttoning his shirt.

Seconds later, Skylar walked in and placed a mug down in front of him. "One sugar, two cream." Neal smiled.

_She remembered_. "Are you sure there was enough sugar after your tea?" Neal picked up the mug and took a swallow. _Perfect._

"I hope you like eggs and scrapple." A moment later, Skylar placed two heaping plates down on the table along with a tall glass of milk at her setting. "Eggs _a la Skylar_. Which means, tomatoes, colby cheddar, sausage-no bacon cause I can't stand the taste or smell of it- and a special sauce of my own creation. It's a cream cheese, spicy mustard, and cream mixture. Scrapple on the side with toast."

"Looks great."

They started to eat in a comfortable and companionable silence, until Skylar broke it. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Neal swallowed the mouthful he had just taken. "For what?"

Skylar raised an eyebrow at him. "You saw me at my worst yesterday."

"I'm sure if the tables were turned, you would have done the same for me."

"What was your worst? If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't know if I've had my worst yet." Neal pushed another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Then what would your worst be? Who or what could cause you to break down the way I did yesterday?"

Neal ground his teeth together. He hadn't thought about Kate at all the last two days, and he was starting to get used to it. "Kate."

"Oh. Girlfriend or wife?"

Neal grinned. "You play naïve very well." When Skylar gave him a confused look, he continued, "You've read my file. I'm sure Kate was mentioned at least once."

"I read the first page of your file. It included your vitals, crimes, and a picture. It was all I needed to make my decision to ask for your assistance. The rest was personal information that was more than likely used in your capture. If you want to share any of _that_ information with me, that's your choice. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that. I'd only look at the other information if I was hunting you. Which I don't plan on doing."

Neal laugh slightly. "You're not very much like your brother, are you?" Neal asked, but before waiting for a response, answered her question. "Kate is, or was my girlfriend. I'm not really sure where we stand."

"How can you not know? Just ask her."

"I'd love to, but she disappeared. A few days before I broke out of prison. I've been trying to find her, but haven't been able to come up with anything other than a few hints that don't make any sense."

Skylar put her fork down and reached across the table to take Neal's hand in her own. "I'll make you a promise. If we get Sokolov, I'll help you find her. It's the least I can do. You just have to promise that you won't take off after her."

"I can't make that promise. If I know where she is, I'm going to want to be there."

"And my brother will know right where to go, and you'll find yourself back in prison. Permanently."

"He'll have to find her first." Neal replied after Skylar released his hand and both continued eating their breakfast.

"If I know my brother, and I do, he's probably already has a team finding her. You pulled the wool over his eyes once, he won't allow that to happen again." Neal quirked his head at her, not totally following what she was saying.

"A guy that thinks logically is very easy to find. You can use logic and reason to figure out what his next move will be. It may take a little while to get that one step ahead of him, but you can. A guy who uses his heart is a lot harder to chase. Because when it comes to the heart, logic goes out the window. I didn't see how he caught you, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say it was during a job." Neal smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Skylar took another bite of her breakfast. "And my offer is still on the table. It will be until we're done."

When they were done eating, Skylar grabbed the dishes and moved to the kitchen. Neal followed her and took the dishes from her hands. "You made the meal. I'll clean up."

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a quiet shower and get dressed before we head out."

"I take it you have plans for today then?" Neal started the water and grabbed the wash rag.

"I didn't make breakfast just to eat. It was more of a bribe."

"That bad you have to bribe."

"I need to do some shopping. I don't exactly have the wardrobe necessary for our charade. You on the other hand, can definitely pull it off."

"I don't recall being told I would need to supply my own wardrobe."

"I wouldn't dare take that hat off your head."

"You like it?" Neal raised an eyebrow at her while she placed the pan she used to cook their breakfast into the sink.

"I don't think that hat would have the same effect on anyone else." A slight blush crossed her face.

"Miss Burke, if I'd known you were checking me out, I would have left my shirt unbuttoned." His eyebrow twitched and she smacked him in the shoulder before leaving the kitchen without further comment.

Leaning over the banister so she didn't need to yell as loudly, "We'll stop by your place on the way so you can get a fresh change of clothes."

"Do we have a tight budget?" Neal yelled back, knowing exactly which stores would have the proper clothing for her.

"There is no budget, but there is a limit as to which places we can go. More precisely, just one."

Neal heard her footsteps up the stairs and knew she wouldn't be able to hear him no matter how loudly he yelled, so he just finished up the dishes.

It didn't Skylar nearly as long as most women to shower and get dressed. She descended the stairs wearing a pair of low riding jeans, a worn out baby doll tee with a Flogging Molly's design on the front. Her black hair was twisted into a knot at the base of her neck, in her usual style.

Sitting down on the couch, she slipped on a pair of knee high, hot pink socks with skulls wearing bow ties on their heads at the tops. She grabbed her brown leather boots with the heavy tarnished silver buckles and pulled them on her feet. "Ready. You?"

"Do you ever wear your hair down?"

"Nope." She popped the word and headed for the door, grabbing her brown leather coat that was draped over the banister.

Neal followed her out the door and to the cab he called when she yelled down that she was almost ready.

After stopping for Neal to change, Skylar gave directions to the cab driver to a small boutique. "You're kidding, right? This looks like a hole in the wall."

"That's because it is a hole in the wall." Skylar dropped cash on front seat as the couple got out and walked up to the front door. Pressing the buzzer, Skylar waited for the familiar face to come to the door.

A short woman peaked through the blinds on the door, and then they heard at least five different locks being undone before the door swung open. "Skylar! It's so nice to see you again." The women was under five foot with bushy red hair and a nasally voice. "Come in. Come in. I've been waiting for you. Bradshaw's new assistant called yesterday and said you would be stopping in today. So I closed the store and got a few things organized. Who's your friend? Please come in. It's too cold out to leave all that cold air in." All that was said in one breath and quicker than Neal could even comprehend.

"Thank you, Jules." Skylar squeezed the short woman motioned for Neal to follow. "This is Neal. He's here to help judge what I should get."

"You don't trust my judgment?" Jules sounded put off by the comment.

"Of course I trust you, Jules, but Neal is going to be playing my husband and so I thought it would be nice to have his opinion. I can't have him glaring at me because I don't look...uh, what's the right word? Appealing?"

"I don't see how you couldn't look appealing, Skylar. With that body of yours and that gorgeous hair. You really should let it down."

"I like it up, Jules."

Neal just stood and tried to take in as much of the conversation as he could. They were both talking faster than he thought humanly possible.

"Here. Sit." Jules motioned at a seat in the middle of the room. "Would you like a drink, Skylar? Neal?"

"Please." Skylar looked at Neal and saw the dumbfounded look on his face. "For both of us, please."

"I'll be right back."

Skylar waited until Jules was out of the room before she looked at Neal. "You should be glad that you're not a real agent right now?" Neal looked even more puzzled. "If you were an agent, you wouldn't be able to drink while on duty and alcohol is definitely a necessity when dealing with Jules. If you haven't noticed, she's keeps her belt a few notches too tight."

"A few?"

"Here. Here." Jules reappeared with two glasses.

Skylar took a sip of hers while Neal took a gulp of his. "You've stepped up a bit, Jules. I don't remember you having Walker Blue last time I was here."

"I only keep it for special occasions, and having you back in here is definitely a special occasion. You, sit." Jules pointed at Neal and then the seat she had motioned to before. Neal immediately obeyed, not sure what the consequences would be if he didn't. "What kind of attire are we looking for? Middle class party? High class? Middle class trying to look like high class?"

"Definitely high class, please." Skylar replied. "We'll be staying at The Pierre a Taj overlooking Central Park."

"I know what it overlooks." Jules replied and continued right along. "They're having a charity ball in the Cotillion Room, and I believe there is a private ball being held by the Rapier twins in the the ballroom there. I'm sure either or your friend would be able to acquire an invitation to the ball. The charity ball only requires that you buy a table. They do have two seat pub style tables that they sell, but not many and not to just anyone."

Skylar looked at Neal. "Got that?"

"I think so." Neal took another gulp of the scotch Jules had provided.

"Give me a few minutes, then come back and I'll be ready for you." Jules then disappeared through the same door she went through when getting the drinks.

"I think it takes a woman's ear to understand a woman that talks that fast." Neal said, slouching into his seat while Skylar chuckled at the comment. "You really think she's going to be able to come up with what's needed to pull this off? Cause there are a few places that I _know_ will have what we need."

"Yeah, but can we get it for free in those places? And just wait til you see what Jules produces. She may surprise you." Skylar turned and disappeared through the same door Jules had entered through.

Neal sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard any noise from the back room. A few seconds later, Jules walked through the doorway. "For the charity ball."

_Skylar must have said something about talking slower, cause I actually understood that._ Neal didn't have to wait long as Skylar came through the doorway a few moments later.

The gown was a beautiful sapphire to cerulean blue A line style dress made of the softest satin. The halter style top was detailed with what Neal initially thought was rhinestones and cheesy, but upon closer inspection they were actually diamonds glittering across the waistline and up the straps of the halter. The bottom was comprised of three layers. The top two layers were simple layered satin at two separate lengths. The bottom most layer was of the same shade of blue, but had dark navy floral embroidery also adorned with the diamonds as on the top of the dress.

"I'll take your lack of words as a good thing."

"You should." They were the only two words Neal was able to form coherently.

Skylar walked forward, but appeared to be gliding across the floor. Snapping her fingers in front of Neal's face, she finally got his attention. "I'm sure you've done this more often than I have, so do you think it will work." Skylar twirled around showing off the low cut back of the dress with the criss-crossed satin tie that held the material tight against her body.

"More than."

"Am I going to get more than two word answers?"

"Not now."

Skylar laughed and turned around to face him. Her laughter was proven infectious as both Neal and Jules joined her.

Skylar tried on a few more outfits. Some she showed Neal and some she didn't.

Skylar redressed herself in her own clothes and followed Jules back out to where Neal was waiting for them. "Is that everything? Does he have a tuxedo for the ball? Or the Charity Night? It will be necessary for attendance."

Skylar didn't know the answer so she just looked Neal. "I think there's a tux in my closet. Haven't really had a need to look."

Jules looked at Skylar. "I'll send some extras along to be safe. Nikki will be in later today. I will have her choose from jewelry to send over. And Kisa is in town. A high society woman could always use and hand maid."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair and makeup."

Jules looked at Neal and then back to Skylar. "You know she is exceptionally good at what she does."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Fine. I guess for the night of the Charity even and the ball. Other than that, I think I can handle doing my own hair for going out for dinner."

Jules bowed her head. "I will let Kisa know. You said you're staying at the Pierre? I will make sure these are delivered in proper luggage. His as well."

"Thank you again, Jules."

"It was good to see you again Skylar. We need to make this more than every few years."

Skylar smiled and hugged the short woman. She turned to Neal. He placed his hat back on his head, then held her jacket open. Nodding her head, Skylar shrugged her shoulders into the garment.

After walking out into the street, Skylar looked Neal. "We should probably head back to your place so you can pack some of your clothes. I'm sure if we bring them back here, Jules can put them in with mine and have them delivered to the hotel."

"I think I need a nap after that."

Skylar smiled again as they began to walk down the street instead of hailing a cab.


	6. Rings

A/N: this was supposed to be out last night....but i was sidetracked.....i'd like to dedicate this chapter to my cous, lind.....it was her bday yesterday and we spent most of the night celebrating...like only we can.....so, if you want to complain about not getting a chapter last night....direct the anger at her.....not me....back on topic...this one is a little shorter and kinda a filler chapter....its necessary though to get things moving along and into the hotel.....hope you guys enjoy....

-Fen

* * *

After gathering some of his suits and other garments, the couple took a cab back to Jules' store. "So, oh great wise one, how did we make our money?" Skylar asked as they sat in the back of the cab.

"_We_ didn't do anything."

Skylar scowled at him. "I had no idea you were a chauvinist pig."

Neal smiled in response. "Would you let me explain?" Skylar motioned for him to continue. "My parents weren't considered rich, but after dying when I was only sixteen, I found out they had put aside a large trust fund for me. Using a portion of that, I assisted a friend trying to start a new business. She designed and made socks."

"Socks?"

"Yeah. It's the new fad. Everyone's wearing 'em." Neal joked, but continued with his fabricated past. "The business took off, and two years after starting it, she bought me out for two and a half million dollars. I put half of that money into stocks, bonds, etcetera etcetera. The other half I used as investments in new business plans and started flipping houses with an old high school friend."

"So pretty much just a well rounded entrepreneur."

"Fits. Don't you think?" Neal faked his defense.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "You haven't mentioned how you're not a chauvinist yet."

"You were wealthier than me when we got together. We're really going to have to take you to the doctor if your memory keeps fading like this." The two laughed as the cab to a stop in front of Jules' store. Neal opened the door and held it for Skylar.

While the driver got out to open the trunk, Neal took Skylar's hand to help her out of the backseat. As her feet hit the street and he took her hand, Skylar paused and looked up at him. Just as she started to cock her head to one side, Neal pulled his hand back, but held the door and her gaze. "You...ah..." snapping out of his daze, he realized what he wanted to say. "You're a book editor."

Skylar smiled as she stood. "I'll only agree with that if I'm a really good one."

Skylar stepped out of the way so Neal could close the door. "I bet you are." He mumbled as the cab driver handed Neal his clothes. "Thanks." Neal took the clothes and waited for Skylar to move to the door.

She heard his comment but refused to comment herself; instead she decided to file away the comment for later. Knocking on the door, Skylar and Neal waited for Jules to open the door. Just like earlier that day, the locks started to be undone, but when the door swung open, it wasn't Jules on the other side. "Skylar! Jules said you were in earlier."

"Nikki, it's nice to see you again." After a hug, Skylar made introductions. "Nikki, this is Neal. Neal, Nikki." The two shook hands.

"I'm sorry, come in. Please."

"Actually, we don't really have the time. I just wanted to drop off Neal's clothes so Jules could pack them with mine and deliver to the Pierre."

"I'm actually working on your clothes right now." Nikki took the items and folded them over her arm. "I'll add these in and deliver everything once I'm done. What name are the reservations under?"

"Grimm. Mr and Mrs Neal Grimm."

"I'll make sure every thing's there for you."

"Thanks, Nikki." Skylar hugged the woman again.

"Grimm?" Neal asked once the door was closed.

"What you don't like fairy tales?" Skylar turned and started to walk them down the street.

"When are we supposed to check in?" Neal asked once they were about half a block down the road.

"I didn't give a time when I made the reservations, only that it would be today and that our luggage could arrive before us. We're in town on a vacation of sorts; so every thing is at a leisurely pace."

"How do you suggest we waste some time then so we arrive after our luggage?"

_I could think of a couple ways_. "It's getting close to dinner time. We should probably grab something to eat."

"You don't want to eat at the hotel?"

"I hadn't planned on it. At least not for tonight. We'll have some unpacking to do."

"Then dinner it is."

The couple found a nice cafe with a great menu. After eating their meals, they grabbed a cab and Skylar directed the driver to a limo company.

"Limo?" Neal asked after Skylar spoke with the guy at the counter.

"You didn't really think we were going to pull up to the Pierre a Taj in a cab, did you?"

"It makes sense. Peter's just a bit skimpier with money and would never have approved it for a limo."

"Good thing Peter isn't in charge then."

"So, what kind? Hot pink stretch?" Neal joked, but didn't get a response since the guy from behind the counter reappeared with what was obviously a driver.

"This is Doug. He will be your driver for your duration." The guy handed Neal a business card. "His cell number is on there, Mr. Grimm. Whenever you need him, just call. No matter the time."

Neal nodded and tucked the card into the inside pocket of his coat.

Doug moved for the front door, and held it open as Neal followed Skylar out. A black limo waited for them on the curb. Doug quickly moved from the door to open the back door of the limo.

The ride from the limo company to the hotel didn't take long. Twenty minutes at the most. Their driver once again hopped out and grabbed the door, tipping his hat as they walked toward the front doors of the hotel.

After getting the key to their room and being informed that their luggage was already delivered and waiting inside their room as well as another package that had arrived earlier in the day, Skylar and Neal made their way up to the room.

Skylar stood at the door holding the key just above the card reader. She hesitated twice, then pulled the key card back and looked at Neal. "There's something I haven't told you."

Neal looked a little scared. "Okay, but do we really need to discuss it in the hallway?"

Skylar looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was around. "You're right." Turning back around, she pushed the key into the slot and heard the door unlock before she pushed it open.

Once the door clicked behind them, Skylar turned around and looked Neal in the eyes. "There's only one bed."

"Okay, so I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." Skylar snapped and then immediately looked apologetically. "I mean, you can't." Neal raised his brow in question. "Sokolov abducts the women while they sleep next to their husbands. At least nine out of ten times, that's what he does. We can't risk that he'll do it differently."

"So we sleep in the same bed." Neal shrugged his shoulders, but inside his stomach was turning in knots.

"Okay." Skylar sighed. "First things first. Take a seat on the couch." Skylar walked over and grabbed the wrapped package on the table. Quickly opening it, she pulled out two objects from the suitcase inside. Walking over and sitting next to Neal, "I'll need your leg if you want me to take that off." Neal smiled at being free from the anklet and listed his leg for her.

Skylar grabbed his ankle and put his foot in her lap. Lifting up his pant leg, she quickly inserted the special key to deactivate the device, and using a different key, loosened the anklet. Pulling off his shoe, she was able to slip the anklet off his leg. Removing his foot from her lap, she stood again and walked back to the box.

Dropping the two keys and the anklet inside, she grabbed a small pill container. "As I promised my brother, you have to take this." Neal had removed his other shoe and walked up silently behind her. So when she turned around, she gasped at the proximity of Neal's body to her own. She held her hand up, and waited for Neal to take the tracking pill. "It will dissolve in about two weeks time and you'll pass it through."

Neal dry swallowed the pill without moving any further away from Skylar. Skylar smiled at the challenge, and stood her ground as well. Without taking her eyes off him, she explained a few things about the room. "There's a vase in each room and they're not just for decoration. Each vase is a thermal reading devise. So our friends will be able to see if anyone else is in the room, and also where we are. We can't risk Sokolov seeing a camera, and we can't risk him finding a bug, so there are none in the room, but in that box on the table" She watched Neal's eyes dart to the box she had opened, "are two things that we will always be wearing. The first is a ring. It was your grandfather's. Blue sapphire set beside diamonds. He used to wear it on his pinky. The second is our wedding rings and my engagement ring. They need to be worn at all times. They're bugs, but we haven't found a device that can detect them."

"Sounds good." Neal finally gave in and moved away from Skylar to the box. Reaching in, he pulled out all the jewelry. Slipping the ring onto his pinky, he fingered the wedding rings and looked strangely at the engagement ring. "No diamond?"

"I hate diamonds." Skylar tried to take the rings from his hand, but he swatted her hands away.

Slipping his own ring on, he took her left hand his own, and placed the wedding ring followed by the engagement ring onto her hand. He was tempted to raise her hand and place a chaste kiss on the back of it, but decided to just release her hand.

Skylar let out a breath she'd been holding, then started for the bedroom. "We should probably unpack."

Neal smiled as he followed her.

* * *

"No one told me they would be sharing a bed. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Peter demanded the information from the two soldiers that were running the operations for the FBI's secure location near the hotel.

"I don't know, sir. Captain Burke must have felt there was a good reason."

"Yeah. She wanted my help." Peter grumbled as he looked at the thermal read out of the entire hotel room on the screens in front of him. "At least I can see where _he _is."

* * *

well, let m know what you guys think by leaving a quick review....i really do live for them...print them out and post them around the house....housemate doesn't appreciate it, but yeah frickin' well.....

-Fen


	7. Room Service

A/N: as some of you know i was away this weekend, and after imbibing massive amounts of alcohol....i came home and wrote this....i'm taking a very different writing approach with this fic and i hope you guys are enjoying it.....let me know...

-Fen

* * *

"So how are we going to do this?" Neal asked as they entered the bedroom. They'd spent most of the afternoon unpacking. Chatting as they explored the large suite, they became more and more comfortable with each other. Until now.

Both somewhat exhausted from the day's activities, they had decided to order room service and then go to sleep. After finishing their dinners, Neal and Skylar walked to the suite's bedroom where Neal posed the question on sleeping arrangements.

"Simple. I sleep on the left and you on the right." Skylar replied, walking into the adjoining bathroom after she grabbed her pajamas.

"Is that looking at the bed, or laying in it?" Neal called to her as he sat down on the bed and started to take off his shoes and socks. It didn't take him long to undress down to his boxer briefs and slip on his white cotton with navy blue pinstripe pajama pants.

"Looking at it." Skylar called from the bathroom as she also stripped down and pulled on her matching black shorts and camisole. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Decent? I'd like to brush my teeth."

Skylar walked over and opened the door. "Me too."

Neal held up both their toothbrushes. They were the last things to be unpacked and had been forgotten on the dresser in the bedroom.

"So thoughtful." Skylar snatched her toothbrush and walked over to the double sink, taking the closest one.

Neal gave her a lopsided grin before walking behind her to the other sink. "Not really. It's just, well, we _are_ going to be sleeping in the same bed."

Skylar laughed while she shoved the toothbrush into her mouth.

* * *

"He's flirting. Why is he flirting?" Peter was looking at the screens with the closest thing he had to video footage of the room while he listened to the conversation between his sister and the ex-con.

"Sir, you realize that they are pretending to be a married couple, right?" One of the soldiers Skylar had sent to monitor everything asked.

"Of course I know that. But who is he trying to impress now? It's not like anyone's around." Peter was shaking his head, wishing he hadn't allowed this to happen.

"Her." The other soldier replied, but was quickly smacked by the first soldier.

"Sir, if they're going to be convincing, they need to be extremely comfortable with each other, and flirting and banter will achieve that goal. Trust me. It's just playing the role."

Peter rolled his eyes, agreeing more with the other soldier. "As long as he keeps his hands to himself."

* * *

With their teeth brushed and pajamas on, Skylar walked into the bedroom first. Neal turned off the light in the bathroom and followed her into the bedroom.

He watched as she walked to the bed. He walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Neal caught something in her voice that could only be explained as disappointment.

"Turning off the light." He said, turning and looking at her before flipping the switch on the wall. Walking back over to the bed, he stubbed his toe on the chair that sat on his side of the bed. Howling with pain, he fell onto the bed clutching his foot and wrapping a hand around it, trying to make the pain go away.

"Are you okay?" Skylar rolled to his side of the bed to see what happened. When she realized he'd stubbed his toe, she reached out and took his foot in her hands. "Holding it tight won't help." Gently massaging his foot while he laid back onto the bed and stared at her, she continued her ministrations while speaking, "You're only going to make it hurt longer if you do that." Skylar kept herself from looking up at him even though she knew he was staring at her. Not what she was doing, but at her. "A quick massage usually does the trick."

Neal sat up slightly and put his hand over hers, halting her actions. He leaned forward slightly and their faces were only inches apart as he stared into her eyes and she stared back. "Feels much better already." The sentence fumbled out of his mouth,

"Good, glad I could help." Skylar pulled her hands back and turned away from him. "We really should get some sleep. Don't you think?"

Neal's chin fell slightly. _That was too close. Keep yourself in check!_ Neal chastised himself as he leaned back, dropping his head on the pillow behind him then tucking his left arm behind his head under the pillow. "Yeah. Sleep sounds pretty good right now." _Or a cold shower. _ Neal added in his mind.

The following morning, Neal woke up to find the other half of the bed empty. Looking around, he quickly saw a note on her pillow. Squinting his eyes as he tried to focus on the words, he was finally able to read the message.

_Neal,_

_Took my morning run. Be back after five miles. Order up some room service._

_Sky_

Dropping the note back onto the pillow, Neal reached over and quickly called for some breakfast before standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Guess I should grab a shower before she gets back and steals all the hot water."

Neal walked out of the bedroom and towards the suites full bathroom. The small bathroom off the bedroom only held a toilet and two sinks. The full bathroom had both a spa tub as well as a tiled shower stall.

* * *

"So what's going on so far this morning?" Peter asked as he walked into the secured room where the FBI and military were monitoring the activities of Neal and Skylar's suite.

"Apparently your sister is a very early riser." Peter turned to see Agent Cruz was already there.

"Tell me something I don't know." Peter replied. "She's probably already done running." Peter knew his sister's morning routine quite well. "Where is she now?"

"Bathroom." The soldier watching the screens replied.

"How do you know? I can't see anything."

"That's because the bathroom is invisible room, sir. The heat from the water cuts out any visual and the tile creates an echo that makes it impossible to hear anything."

Peter looked at the monitors and quickly asked his next question, "Where's Caffrey?"

* * *

Neal opened the door to the bathroom and was immediately hit with a view he hadn't planned on seeing. Especially after reading the note in the bedroom.

Skylar's body was submerged in the tub with mountains of bubbles covering everything but her head. Her dark hair was pulled up sloppy and high on her head. Neal could hear her whispering what he assumed were the lyrics to the song that was blaring through the ear buds. Her voice was too low for him to make out the words.

She had her back to him, occasionally taking in the view from the over sized window.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Neal moved to the shower stall. The stall would allow him to be unseen and unheard. It was completely tiled and lacked a door. There was a bench seat, which Neal dropped his towel on, and then moved around the corner of the stall to where the five head shower was.

Turning the water on, he stood there under the blast for a few minutes. He needed to remind himself that the vixen in the tub was Peter's sister.

He'd just started soaping himself up when he heard movement. She was getting out of the tub. Fighting the urge to catch a glimpse of her getting out of the tub, Neal didn't move until he heard the door open.

Skylar exited the bathroom and immediately moved to the bedroom to get dressed. She noticed that Neal wasn't in bed, and was slightly disappointed by that. She had been hoping to get a glimpse at him when she knew he couldn't be looking back.

Seeing that the phone was turned slightly toward the bed, she figured he'd called for room service. It was only moments later when she heard a knock on the door. "Neal! Can you get that? I'm not dressed yet!"

With the water running, he could barely hear her. Turning it off and grabbing his towel, he dried his hair, and did a once over on his body before wrapping the towel around his waist. He grabbed a second towel on his way out of the bathroom. "What?"

"Door. You ordered room service, right?"

Neal was surprised that their food was there already, but turned and walked through the suite to the door. Opening the door, he tuned and started to move toward the bedroom. "Put that where ever you want and give yourself a good tip." He had the second towel around his head, trying to dry his hair better.

He walked into the bedroom where Skylar was pulling a pair of knee high brown boots onto her feet. She had decided to wear a gray and brown knit sweater dress and had her hair combed and knotted at the base of her neck.

Skylar turned around when she heard the door, and stopped putting the boot on her foot as she stared at Neal's half naked body. Luckily Neal still had the towel on his head, so he didn't notice her gawking at him. Quickly yanking the zipper up, she stood and finished fixing her hair. "Was it room service?"

"Yeah. I told her to give herself a nice tip."

Skylar rolled her eyes and started for the door. "I'll let you get dressed in peace."

Neal took in her appearance and asked, "Are we doing something today?"

"We need to get our faces out there if we're going to get invited to the balls. I figured we'd hit the streets and do a little shopping then gloat a little when we get back in and have dinner down in the restaurant tonight. I don't think you'll have a problem putting the charm on." Skylar got to the door then turned around, "I'll get breakfast ready and wait for you."

Skylar left the room and Neal quickly made a decision on clothes to wear. He had just started getting dressed when he heard a commotion from the main room of the suite. Yanking his pants up his legs and throwing his arms into the sleeves of the white collared shirt he'd picked out, he flew out of the room to see what was going on.

He walked into the living room to see the food cart sitting between the two women. "Lauren?" He asked, looking at Agent Cruz.

"Hi, Neal."

"What are you doing here?" Neal asked, looking between the two women.

"I'd like to know the answer to that question as well since this is my operation and I don't remember calling you in here." Skylar had her hands on her hips.

"I'm here on orders from Peter."

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?" Skylar asked, not looking away from Lauren, knowing her brother wouldn't have sent the woman in without an ear piece.

"He wants to know what you and Neal were doing in the bathroom together." It was obvious that Lauren was uncomfortable with the situation. She then looked at Neal, "And you should button your shirt."

"Should, or am I being ordered to?" Neal asked, but nonetheless started to button his shirt.

"We weren't in the bathroom together. I was taking a bath after my morning run." Skylar replied. Then Skylar remembered that Neal had come into the bedroom half naked with a towel around his waist. She turned her attention to Neal and cocked her head at him; asking a silent question.

Neal shrugged as he finished with the buttons on his shirt. "I take a shower when I get up in the morning."

"Peter wants to know why you'd go in there when you knew she was in there."

"I didn't know she was in there." Neal said, putting his hands up in the air. "Her note said she'd be back after five miles and to order room service. I ordered the room service and went to take a shower. What the hell is the big deal anyway?" Neal looked at Lauren for an answer, then a smirk came across his face. "Aw, Peter. You were left out of the loop on the sleeping arrangements." Neal and Skylar laughed as Lauren shook her head and removed the ear piece from her ear.

"Peter, if you do this again, I swear I'll have you yanked from the case."

"Thank you, Lauren." Neal said, as he followed her to the door and closed it behind her. Turning, he looked at Skylar, "Hungry?"

* * *

alright, time to hit that review button and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter......


	8. Little Black Dress

A/N: one excellent thing about a day off....i actually get a lot of writing done....today was a very productive day, and here is some of the fruits of todays labor....hope you guys like it...

-Fen

* * *

After eating their breakfast and cooling down from the intrusion, Neal finished getting dressed while Skylar did her makeup in the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom.

Skylar was never one for massive amounts of makeup, but in the current circumstances, she knew she had to look the part. Looking the part included not appearing like she just crawled out of bed. Putting on a light layer of makeup with light eyeshadow and mascara, she undid the twist of hair at the base of her neck. Running her fingers through the length of her hair, she quickly split it up into sections and began twisting it up onto her head.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Neal was working on his tie. Walking over, she shooed his hands out of the way. "I know how to tie my tie." Neal protested, but allowed her to continue. He watched her intently as she busied herself with his tie.

"I know you know how. You've worn a tie every day since I've met you. Speaking of which, do you ever wear jeans? Or a tee?" Skylar finished with the knot and grabbed the tie pin that was on the dresser.

Neal watched as she clasped the pin onto his tie. "When forced." He replied to her question.

"So you're a white collar con through and through." It was a statement, not a question and Neal knew that.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Neal asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I was thinking we could annoy the crap out of my brother, if that's okay with you?"

Neal raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was being serious or not. When she didn't back down, he offered his arm. "Of course, love." Immediately stepping into the shoes of husband, Neal continued, "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

* * *

Skylar took Neal's advice on which places to go shopping and although she really hadn't planned on buying anything, she was just unable to resist.

Neal ushered her into a little jewelry shop. It was a quiet store, with few patrons and had only one clerk. In fact, the clerk was the owner and designer. "Are you looking for anything particular today?" He asked as Skylar perused the glass cases.

Skylar looked at Neal, "Actually I was thinking about something for my husband." She turned back to the owner. "He buys me wonderful trinkets every where he goes, and I'd like to return the favor."

"Were you thinking of a necklace pendant? A ring? Cuff links? Or something else? Maybe a tie pin?" The jeweler looked Neal over and motioned for Skylar to follow him to a different case. Neal didn't follow, but continued to look in one of the cases.

"I'm not really sure, but it has to be something that just says, 'I love you.'"

"Literally, or figuratively?" The jeweler asked. " I can engrave almost any item in the store."

Skylar smiled. "It depends on the item." The jeweler nodded, completely understanding. He began showing Skylar a few different items, while Neal continued to look around, pretending he wasn't there.

They'd ventured into many stores and played up the loving wife and husband act. Neal figured Peter was either deciding how he was going to disembowel Neal, send him back to prison, puking or possibly a combination of all three.

Neal was so caught up in his musings, that he didn't hear Skylar calling his name. She had to pull on his arm to yank him back to reality. "Honey. What'd you think?" Neal turned to see two long chains wrapped in her fingers with a small platinum pendant hanging at the bottom of each

Reaching out, he palmed the small objects and looked closely. Looking past the objects to Skylar, he smiled a lopsided grin. "You like them, then?" Neal continued to flip the pendants in his hand.

The first pendant consisted of two intertwined hearts with a keyhole where they overlapped. The second was an identical solo heart with an old skeleton key set diagonally across it. Neither pendant was significant in size, but were beautifully crafted. "I think they're perfect." Neal whispered, still looking at the pendants in his palm.

"Me, too." Skylar smiled and waited for Neal to look at her. He flashed a smile back at her and began to lean closer. He stuttered for half a second until he saw her doing the same thing.

The door opened and the small bells hanging above it clanged together. Neal and Skylar jumped apart and Skylar turned back to the shop owner. "I'll take them."

Skylar stood by the counter while the jeweler wrapped her purchases. Neal eventually made his way over and leaned his back against the counter so he could see her face. Staring at her until she looked at him, he gave a lopsided grin, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I really do like them, but which half am I getting?"

Skylar leaned into his kiss. "I haven't decided yet."

* * *

After shopping the city for most of the morning and into the afternoon, the couple decided it was time to return to the hotel in order to get ready for dinner. They would be dining in the hotel's restaurant and then spending the rest of the evening at the bar.

The hotel was known for having a live jazz band every Thursday and Friday evening. Skylar had asked Neal if he could dance, and when he concurred, she insisted they go.

Currently, they were in their suite getting dressed for dinner. "I think you should wear jeans." Skylar called from the bathroom. She was slipping the black tango dress up her body and having a slight problem with the zipper on the back.

"I'm not wearing jeans. I don't even think I have jeans here." Neal replied as he pulled off his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt. Tossing both on the chair next to the bed, he grabbed a fresh shirt, black with violet pinstriped vest with a matching violet satin back, and a black satin tie.

He was working on the buttons of his shirt when the bathroom door opened. "I need help." Skylar called.

"You're a Burke, tell me something I don't know." Neal replied as he walked toward the door. "Sorry Peter." He quickly added to the empty room, knowing the FBI Agent was listening. Getting to the door, he pushed it all the way open to see Skylar holding up the front of her dress. It was a gorgeous black tango dress with intricate violet embroidered celtic knot designs. "And you need help how? You look perfect."

"Are you blind? Am I supposed to spend the entire evening holding my dress up?" She turned around before adding, "Can you zip up the back for me? Then all I have to do is my hair."

"Letting it down for once?"

"Nope." She turned around after he finished with the zipper. "Why are you obsessed with seeing my hair down?"

"Just curious how long it is." Neal replied, putting his hands up on either side of the door frame.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Skylar started to close the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but he had eight more tries to get it right." Neal let her close the door and then finished getting himself ready.

* * *

After enjoying their dinner, desert and a few glasses of wine, they left the restaurant and headed for the bar. The band was already playing when they walked in. Neal kept is arm around Skylar's back with his hand resting firmly on her hip. Skylar pointed to an empty pub style table.

Neal pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit before moving directly next to her. His arm went around her waist once again. "If I knew you better, I might say you're acting a little possessive." Skylar said, turning into him and whispering into his ear.

Neal leaned forward in order to be able to whisper his response, "I just want everyone in here to know you're not on the market."

Skylar smirked and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you say so, honey." She said loudly enough that the few people close to them could hear her.

Neal used his free hand to push a few stray hairs from the side of her face while he leaned in once again. "What's the game plan?"

Skylar turned to the waitress that walked up to the table. "Walker Blue on the rocks with milk."

"I'm sorry, we don't carry Johnnie Walker Blue, but we do carry red, black and green."

"Green will be fine." Skylar replied.

"And for you, sir?"

"Same, minus the milk." He made a strangled look at Skylar before he dropped cash onto the waitresses tray. Once she was gone, he asked, "Milk?"

"A trick my grandfather taught me. The milk coats your stomach so you don't get sick."

Neal laughed, "And does it work?"

"I've never had a hangover."

"You didn't answer my question. What's our goal for the evening?" Neal reverted back to whispering, since he didn't want anyone in the vicinity to hear their conversation.

"We need to get invited to the ball tomorrow night. So put on that Caffrey charm and start working the room."

Neal moved around the back of her chair and pulled her out of it as he went. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on my charm." Neal walked her to the dance floor, never letting go of her hand. "Besides, a dress like that is better appreciated when it's twirled around the dance floor."

Neal did just that. He kept Skylar on the dance floor for at least three songs before he allowed her to escape back to their table. He wasn't completely sure why he was disappointed when they walked back to the table. He knew it had to be one of many reasons, but couldn't hammer down which one. Was it because he was enjoying being that close to her? Or the occasional glimpse of her garters as her dress floated in the air? Maybe it was the smile on her face as he whirled her around the floor? Or, maybe it was simply that he was enjoying himself and her company. Either way, he didn't want the dance to end, let alone the night.

Skylar grabbed her glass and took a long pull while Neal just took a sip. "Anything interesting?" Skylar asked as she saw Neal scanning the room.

"We've certainly grabbed the attention of numerous couples. A few might even be good enough to have a table at the ball tomorrow." Neal focused in on a table. It was a slightly older couple. Probably in their early fifties. "Lady in red." Skylar turned around as if looking up at the band to see if they were getting ready to start a new song. "The husband has been watching you since we took the floor."

"And the cougar's been watching you as well." Skylar added.

Neal swiftly moved so he was right in front of her, staring into her eyes again. "Does that make you angry?" She didn't answer. "Or possessive?"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Nope. Just making sure you know you're off the market."

They both took another sip of their drinks before returning to the dance floor.

Before the end of the night, they'd met a few couples. Mainly fellow guests that wanted to compliment them on their dancing. One couple in particular. They were at the Pierre a Taj celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary, and had purchased the last table at the charity ball the following evening. They had been planning on spending the night by themselves at the near empty table, but invited Neal and Skylar to join them.

Neal quickly accepted the invitation, while Skylar started talking with the wife about what to wear and bring.

It was after midnight when they finally closed their suite door. Making their way toward the bedroom, Skylar tossed her purse on the couch, and kicked her heels across the room. "So much better." She said as she leaned against the wall and rubbed her feet. "I haven't danced like that since—ahh!" Skylar yelped as Neal swept her up in his arms.

"You should have said something if your feet hurt." He carried her into their room and into the bathroom, where he set her down on the counter around the sink. Unzipping the back of her dress, he quickly left the room without another word.

Skylar smiled when he returned with her pajama pants and camisole. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Neal said, before closing the door and getting himself in pajamas.

Neal was laying in bed resting his head on his pillow with his left hand tucked under the pillow when Skylar walked out of the bathroom. As she sat down on her side of the bed, Neal reached and turned off the table light he had turned on when he flicked off the overhead light.

"I like dark." Skylar muttered as she slid under the covers and rolled so she was on her back.

She felt the bed shift as Neal turned his head to face her. She turned and looked at him as well. He smiled and a small chuckle escaped his mouth. "I can't sleep unless it's completely dark. June even put up room darkening shades in my room." Skylar chuckled with him. "Good night."

"G'night." Skylar replied as they both leaned in and kissed a soft quick goodnight kiss. Skylar immediately rolled over to put her back to him, while she tried to figure out why she kissed him.

Neal was having a similar debate in his head as he stared into the darkness of the room, only able to make out the briefest outline of her body. Unlike Skylar, instead of continuing to debate why he kissed her, a very different thought entered Neal's head. _She kissed back_. Without thinking about it, he rolled so he was completely facing her. Keeping his arm under the covers, he finally found her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

He was amazed at how well her legs fit perfectly against his own; or how she quickly placed her own hand on top of his. "Good night, Honey." Skylar said, snuggling her body into him.

"Good night, love."

* * *

leave a review after the beep and i'll be sure to get back to you as soon as i can......beeeeeeeppppppp


	9. His Reason

A/N: so i wanted to get this out last night, but fate just didn't agree....what was supposed to be a slow quiet night at the parlor turned into a crazy busy night....i had part of this written yesterday, but didn't want to post because i really wanted all of this in its own chapter....i know its long, but bear with me....i have a lot of information to get out....

-Fen

* * *

Enjoying a refreshing lunch with their new friends, Richard and Marion, Neal and Skylar returned to the hotel and decided to lounge in the room until it was time to start getting ready. "Kisa's gonna be coming by to do my hair for tonight and help with the dress."

"Is that a family name?" Neal asked, curious how her parents came across such a strange name.

Skylar chuckled. "You could say that." The two were sitting on the couch talking about anything that came to mind while letting time pass. Neal cocked his head at Skylar questioningly. "It was her dad's childhood dog's name. He was so attached to the dog, her mom didn't have a choice. He said no matter the sex, the first name would be Kisa."

Neal laughed with Skylar. "Guess she's lucky the dog's name wasn't Fido." Skylar couldn't control the laughter that burst out of her. "Are you leaving your hair down?"

"You really are obsessed with me letting it down, aren't you?"

"Like I said yesterday, just curious."

"When you've been in the army as long as I have, all you really care about is that it's clean, combed and out of the way."

"Then lop it off and wear it short."

"Thought about that, but haven't felt like I could trust anyone to make it look nice."

They continued talking about nothing in particular, until it was time to get showered and ready. Skylar took a shower first and then retreated to the bedroom to get as dressed as she could without assistance while Neal took a shower of his own.

After pulling on her stocking and attaching them to the lace scalloped garter belt, she positioned the matching cobalt low cut back corset. She'd never had to wear a corset before and felt uncomfortable in the garment, but knew it was necessary as the dress she was wearing practically had no back and she wouldn't be able to get away with wearing a regular bra.

Grabbing her thigh length robe, she walked out of the bedroom knotting the strap around her waist. "Bedroom's all yours."

Neal switched off the TV and stood up from the couch, making sure the towel around his waist stayed put.

"I didn't realize you were waiting. Sorry."

"Just don't sit there," he pointed to the seat he just vacated, "it's wet from the towel." Neal walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Skylar poured herself a drink from the mini bar in the room. Taking a sip of the scotch, she set the glass down and took a seat on the stool while she let her mind drift into a daydream.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard the knock on the front door. "Who is it?" She called, as she made her way to the door.

"Kisa!" She heard the familiar voice reply.

Skylar opened the door, and let her friend in. "Thanks for coming. After taking a second look at that dress, I know I'm gonna need some help putting it on. More than I think Neal can offer."

"And your hair?" Kisa asked as she followed Skylar to the bar and took an offered drink. Kisa placed the box she'd been carrying on the floor before taking a sip of the drink.

"I can handle the hair, but apparently Jules thinks it needs to look better than what I can do."

"When was the last time you went to a ball?"

"Ummm," Skylar scrunched her face and tapped a finger on her chin, "oh wait, I know! Never!"

"Exactly! You don't have a choice. Yanking your hair into a pony tail isn't going to work with that dress." Kisa argued. "Now, when can we start the transformation?"

"Neal's getting ready now, so as soon as he's done."

* * *

Skylar sat very still as Kisa fixed her hair. It didn't take long for Kisa's experienced fingers to move through Skylar's hair. With hair pins hanging from her lips, Kisa began pulling Skylar's hair into a diagonal braid across the back of her head. She tried to talk Skylar into wearing her hair off her shoulder, but Skylar insisted that it had to be pulled up.

So Kisa continued moving around Skylar, pulling pins from her mouth as she took the braid and pulled it up and around Skylar's head. Leaving a few stray hairs around the front of her face, Kisa put on the finishing touches with a little well placed hair spray and a fancy sapphire encrusted comb that matched the dress.

It was the first dress she had shown Neal when they were at Jules' for her fitting. The cerulean blue three layer dress that made him unable to form sentences no longer than two words.

Kisa stood back once her handy work was done. "Amazing. You clean up very well."

"Thanks, Kisa. So I'm good for tonight?"

"You just need earrings, a bracelet and the clutch that matches the dress." Skylar waited while Kisa added the last ingredients to her ensemble before going to the top drawer of the dresser she had claimed. Pulling out a wrapped box, she slipped a platinum chain around her neck and made sure the pendant was inside her dress; then walked over and placed the other necklace on the night stand on Neal's side of the bed.

Walking out of the bedroom to find Neal reading a book on the couch; carefully avoiding the wet spot from his towel. "Jules certainly knows how to plan." Skylar mumbled as she looked at the tux Neal was wearing. It was a black on black tux, but in place of the traditional cumberbund, Jules sent a three button, low cut vest that matched her gown perfectly. His hair was perfectly coiffed, and even after sitting on the couch for an indeterminate amount of time, there wasn't a single crease in his tux.

"Shall we?" Neal asked, offering his elbow to Skylar.

"Certainly." Skylar hooked her arm in Neal's and let him lead the way to the Cotillion Room of the Hotel

* * *

The first half of the ball was spent dancing and sitting at their table in polite conversation with Richard and Marion. Neal was going crazy in his mind, but on the outside, he was a picture of calm. Playing the husband was turning out to be the hardest con he'd ever committed. It wasn't the con itself, that was easy. He'd stepped right into the shoes and wore them with experience. The hard point was to not start believing the con himself.

Skylar watched Neal with a scrutinizing eye as she chit chatted with Marion in between dancing. She couldn't figure out what was different. She didn't know if it was just different or if something was wrong, but Neal was definitely acting different.

He was fidgeting. Neal didn't fidget. He was constantly crossing his legs and then switching which was on top. Skylar watched as he unbuttoned the jacket of his tux, only to turn in his chair and rebutton the jacket. Every time she thought she'd be able to confront him, either Marion or Richard would start talking, Neal would ask her to dance, or on one occasion, Richard had asked if she wouldn't mind dancing with his "old carcass."

They'd been taking a break at the table for the length of two songs when Neal stood up and grabbed his and Skylar's glasses ready to get refills from the open bar. Skylar quickly stood up with him and grabbed her own glass. "I could use a refill. Join me?"

"Of course." Once they were out of earshot from the table, he continued, "Something's changed. What is it?"

Skylar leaned in so only they, and the Army soldiers and FBI agents listening, would be able to hear. "We have company." She nodded toward the door. A small crowd had just walked in and made their way to a table in the back.

"Sokolov?" Neal only glanced long enough to take in the number of people and general appearance.

"Yes."

Neal took her glass and handed it with his to the bartender. "I thought he wasn't supposed to be here for another couple days."

"He wasn't, but apparently he arrived early."

"Are you sure it's him?"

Skylar smirked. "I've been studying his face for so long, I could recognize him if I were blind."

"What's the plan then?"

"I don't have one. I didn't expect this."

"Then I guess I need to turn on the Caffrey Charm." Neal immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the dance floor.

"Neal, you can't confront him. It'll be to obvious."

"Just play along." Neal whispered when he leaned into her ear.

Luckily for Neal, the band started to play a faster paced song. The couple quickly cleared an area on the dance floor as the other couples stood back to watch them.

"Any particular reason you're whipping me around the dance floor?" Neal didn't respond, just smirked. "You're trying to get my hair to come loose, aren't you?"

"As alluring as that idea is, sadly the answer is no." Neal spun her hard enough that she almost lost her footing. "In fact, I'm trying to get a glimpse down that dress of yours."

Neal could have sworn he heard Peter choke at the comment, but he knew that was impossible.

Skylar raised an eyebrow as she allowed him to dip her low with the beat of the song. Neal leaned into the dip in order to keep his face as close to hers as possible. "You could have avoided all of this by just showing me which necklace you put on."

He straightened them and began pulling her around the dance floor. Her feet were barely able to keep up with steps.

The song ended and Neal leaned in close, allowing himself to pause at her neck before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

Pulling back, Skylar quickly saw they had the attention of nearly all the attendees. So she did the first thing that came to mind. "Remember you said to play along." Neal was barely able to decipher the whisper before her hand came crashing against the side of his face. "I can't believe you!" Skylar quickly stormed off the dance floor, grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom.

Neal watched her walk off. He remained on the dance floor slightly dazed. He couldn't tell if he was dazed because she'd caught him off guard or from the force of her hand on his face.

Scratching his head, Neal finally gathered himself and returned to the bar. Ordering a scotch on the rocks, he turned to see that Sokolov had come to stand next to him at the bar and ordered a drink of his own. Neal looked at him and rolled his eyes while saying, "Women. Can't live with 'em, can't bury 'em in the back yard without the neighbors seeing."

Sokolov smirked and looked back at the bartender while he picked up his drink. "That's the problem with you Americans." He had a very thick Russian accent. Neal had to listen closely in order to understand what he was saying. "You think two dimensionally. Where I come from, the next thought would be to get a bigger yard, or build a high fence."

Neal laughed. _He cracked a joke This might be easier than I thought. _"I guess we have a lot to learn."

"But you never will. Americans are too eager to please."

Neal turned so he was facing Sokolov, and it was only then that he caught a whiff of him. _He's been drinking._

"If she were my wife, the thought of hitting me in public, or even in private, would never have come across her mind. But I would think it's an easy fix for an American. You love someone, you get married. You decide you don't like them so much anymore, you get divorced."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't have her sign a prenup."

"Ahh. The truth comes out. You get married. _You_ make a lot of money. _She_ walks away with all of it."

"That would be how it works." Neal agreed, and looked toward the bathroom. Skylar had just walked out the door. "Looks like I'm up again."

Sokolov turned in the direction Neal was looking. "I'm here on business but will be attending the ball next weekend here. A private table has been arranged. If you don't feel it is too forward, I would like to invite you, _and your wife_, to join me."

"I'm not sure what we have planned, but-"

"Stop! Take control. Tell me you will join me."

Neal smiled and looked Sokolov in the eyes. "We'll join you."

Sokolov smiled back. "Good. How rude of me? I did not properly introduce myself. I am Nikolai Sokolov. And you?"

"Neal Grimm." Neal extended his hand to shake with the trafficker.

"Neal. I will add your name with guest to our table's approved list."

Neal nodded, took a drink from his glass and walked to Skylar. "Why were you talking to him?" She whispered when Neal approached her.

Neal turned and looked at Sokolov. He was still watching them, and raised his glass to Neal. Turning back to Skylar, "I didn't start it. This time." He grabbed Skylar by the arm and pulled her toward the exit door.

Once they were out of the Cotillion Room and in the elevator making their way up to the suite, Neal let go of her arm. "I went to the bar after you took off for the bathroom. He started to talk to me."

"And?"

"And I got us a personal invitation to his table at the ball next weekend."

"Do you have to turn it on, or does your charm come naturally?"

Neal grinned as the elevator doors opened. "Naturally." He let her lead the way to the suite. He hadn't gotten a good view of the back of her dress all night, and he wanted to fully appreciate it before she wasn't wearing it anymore.

Once in the room, Skylar immediately moved to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Reaching over the dress, she yanked off the heels she'd been wearing. Her feet were killing her after all the dancing. "I'm gonna hit the shower!" She yelled out, knowing Neal was probably waiting for her to be done. "I need to wash my hair and get all that hairspray out that Kisa put on."

Standing up, she tried to get the dress undone, but was having a hard time untying the back. Sighing, she opened the bedroom door. "I need help."

Neal raised an eyebrow, but walked into the bedroom nonetheless. "Zipper?" He asked, remembering the last time she needed help with her clothes.

"No." She turned around so he could see the back of the dress. "I can't get the ties undone."

Neal moved forward and inspected the dress; trying to decide the best approach. Quietly and softly, he raised his hands and let them rest on her hips. Skylar jumped slightly, not expecting the action. Slowly, his hands moved as his fingers found the satin ties. Tracing over the material first with his fingers, he pulled one of the tie, and weaving his fingers into the criss cross pattern, he pulled at the satin to loosen it from her body. Catching just the briefest glimpse of the corset she wore underneath, he stepped back. "Loose enough?"

Skylar turned around, "Yeah. Thanks." She faltered for a moment, but quickly regained her composure and left the bedroom to walk across the hall into the bathroom.

Neal stood fast in the spot. He didn't even turn to watch her leave. He couldn't get his legs to work. So instead, he made his fingers work. Pulling the bow tie, he felt like he was finally able to breathe.

Kicking off his shoes, he sat down in the chair to remove his socks. Shrugging the jacket off his shoulder, he quickly unbuttoned the vest and tossed it on the chair with the jacket. He yanked a little too hard on the belt and ended up nearly ripping off the loops on his pants. He dropped the belt on the quickly growing stack of clothes and began unbuttoning his shirt.

His fingers stopped mid-motion when he looked at the night stand on his side of the bed. Forgetting about his shirt, he walked over and took a closer look. Picking up the platinum chain, he stared at the pendant dangling from the bottom and quickly turned and looked at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

Skylar walked as quickly as her feet would allow into the bathroom. Once inside, she closed the door and contemplated locking it, but thought against it. Rolling her eyes at herself, she untied the halter top of her dress and let it drop to the floor. Her garters gave her shaking fingers a bit of trouble, but she knew she couldn't ask for Neal's help with her garter belt. Her big brother would definitely launch the full force of the FBI into the hotel suite if those words came out of her mouth.

Shaking her hands out, she tried again and found she'd settled her nerves enough to undo the garters. She just couldn't get the feel of his fingers on her back off her skin. She could still feel them there. Barely touching, but touching enough to make her close her eyes and let her body sway slightly at the remembered feeling. _Stop it!_ She chastised herself and opened her eyes. _It's a job. A con. That's all. That's what you asked for and it's what you're getting_.

The half of her brain was trying to rationalize that if it were only a job, why would he still be acting that way in the privacy of their shared bedroom. _He's just trying to stay in character. That's it. Nothing else. Get it out of your head!_ Skylar rolled her eyes once again as she realized she was arguing with herself.

Tugging the stockings off her legs and unsnapping the back of the corset, she walked to the shower and turned on the water. Deciding to kill some time while the water got to the right temperature, she walked over to the sink and started to pull at the pins in her hair. She'd paid enough attention to count the amount of pins Kisa had put in. Reaching up, she pulled out the first pin.

Eighty two pins later, her hair still held some of the beauty Kisa had made. "I need to get this hairspray out. I won't be able to sleep like this." She whispered to herself as she walked over to the shower. Walking past the tiled area of the bench to the five head shower. "Damn that feels good."

Skylar got into her regular rhythm of showering as she dumped almost a quarter of the bottle of shampoo on her head and started to lather it in. Turning her back to the overhead spray, she began rinsing her hair, making sure to keep her eyes shut so the shampoo didn't run into her eyes.

So obviously she was more than a little surprised when she opened her eyes and saw Neal standing there looking at her with sparkling eyes. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his pants were hanging loosely at his hips due to the fact that his belt was off, and the button was undone. "Neal!" She quickly dropped her hands to her body, trying to cover up as best she could. "What are you-" She didn't get the opportunity to finish her question as Neal forced his way into the spray of the shower. Pushing her against the tile wall, he bent his head and took her lips in his. He didn't give her a chance to push him away. Just forced his way into her mouth and claimed her as his in one single action.

It didn't take long for Skylar to react. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down further and his body closer. Raising one leg, she wrapped it around his waist.

Neal smiled into her lips when he felt her reaction. He let his hand drift down and fall into the crook of her knee to hold her leg in place around his waist.

Pulling his head back slightly so they could breathe, but still be entwined, he raised his other hand between them and lifted her chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. "I can't do this."

Skylar closed her eyes and dropped her chin, not allowing him to stop her. He held her face though, with a questioning look of his. "I understand. Your girlfriend."

Neal chuckled which caused Skylar to look at him again. "I wasn't talking about this." With his head, he motioned to their bodies.

"Then what?"

"I don't think I can talk Sokolov into taking you." He paused while he thought about the words he wanted to use. "I don't want to risk that he won't believe me. That I can't convince him." He paused again, not sure if he wanted to finish his thoughts out loud. "Because right now, the last thing I want is to be separated from you."

Skylar smiled and leaned her head against the hollow of his neck. "You're getting all wet." She pulled her leg from his waist.

He halted her actions by pushing closer to the wall, effectively pinning her. "I don't care."

Skylar didn't raise her eyes. Just kept her head against the hollow of his neck. Until she felt something strange catch in her hair. Looking into his eyes, "You're wearing the necklace."

Neal raised both his hands to either side of her face. Stepping back slightly, he let his fingers run up her neck and into her hair. "Your hair's down. I like it. Longer than I thought it would be." He commented about the hair that hung just above the small of her back.

* * *

"Sorry. Important call." Peter said, stepping back into the monitoring room while motioning to the phone call he'd just ended. "What happened? Did he talk to Sokolov?"

"Yeah, even got an invite to Sokolov's private table at the ball next weekend." The soldier monitoring Neal's mic replied. "Your boy's better than any of us thought."

"Much better." The other soldier mumbled and was immediately smacked in the arm by his partner. "Oww." He rubbed his arm while being scowled at.

"Okay. So what's going on now?" Peter asked, not understanding the actions of the soldiers.

"Bedtime."

Peter scowled and slightly growled. He still wasn't happy with his sister sharing a bedroom with Neal. He watched as he could make out the two bodies moving around the bedroom and finally into the bed. He couldn't be sure, but it certainly looked like they were facing each other. _Not liking this one bit_. "What'd she just say?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Back that up and crank the volume. She said something." Peter instructed, moving closer to the monitors and trying to listen carefully. Listening to the playback he heard it again. "Right there. Did she ask what made him change his mind?"

"It kinda sounded that way."

"I want a copy of everything from tonight." Peter looked down at his watch and remembered he'd promised Elizabeth he'd be home before midnight. "I'll take it home and go over it."

"Uh, I don't think that's a-"

"Just do it." Peter waited until the recordings were saved and burned to a disk for him. Driving home as quickly and safely as he could, he found his wife asleep on the couch. "Damn." Looking at the clock on the wall, it was just after twelve thirty.

Not wanting to disturb her, he grabbed his laptop and dropped the disk in the drive while the machine booted up. He started watching all the footage and listening to all the audio they had from the evening.

He was just on the verge of being fully enraged when he felt Elizabeth's arms around his neck. "Whatcha watching?" She looked over his shoulder at the screen. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly." Elizabeth noted her husband's white knuckles. "They're in the invisible room together."

"Invisible room?"

"According the Army techs, they can't get audio or visual in the bathroom. Neal walked in there a few minutes ago and hasn't come out yet."

"I'm confused." Elizabeth pushed her feet off the couch and forced herself to wake up fully in order to help her husband. "Explain."

Peter gave her the quick run down of what was going on. "I'm sure there's a very good reason. Maybe she needed help?"

"Help? Getting undressed?" Peter's voice was on edge.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Neal shouldn't be in there _helping_ her with anything!"

"Calm down, Peter. Who else is she supposed to ask? She doesn't really have any other choice."

Peter accepted Elizabeth's explanation. At least for the moment. "Then help me out." Peter turned to his wife while the video and audio played dead air. "She's gonna ask him why he changed his mind. He doesn't answer. I wanna know why."

"I don't really think I can get inside Neal Caffrey's head. That's your department." Elizabeth turned toward the computer anyway, knowing it was appease her husband if she at least tried. She watched as Skylar asked the question.

"See. Nothing. They turn to go to sleep."

"Rewind it." Elizabeth asked, leaning in to get a better look.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Peter did as she requested and replayed the question.

Elizabeth pointed at the screen. "Right there. That's his response."

"How did I miss that?"

* * *

okay, time to hit that little review button and let me know what you thought about the chapter...


	10. Pregnant and Beaten

A/N: i know this is a little short, but i've been a little busy lately....i'm also going away til sunday, so there won't be an update til then...i promise to make it a good one...just make sure to leave a review once you're done.....

-Fen

* * *

Neal yanked the door open seconds after the hard knock and "This is the manager!" was heard from the other side. He stood there, in his pajama pants, and waited until the door was closed to start talking. "Peter! Thank god! Hopefully you can talk some sense into her." Neal turned his back to Peter and started to move toward the bedroom, where Skylar was.

So he was a little taken aback when he felt Peter's hand yank his arm, spinning him completely around. The two men were standing nose to nose. Peter had a scowl on his face, while Neal just looked shocked at the action. "You might be able to play her, but you're not going to play me. I know you a bit too well." He released Neal slightly and glanced down at the new jewelry around his neck.

Neal scrunched his nose, not understanding what Peter was talking about. "Peter, I don't know what you're talking about. You need to talk to your sister. She wants to change the plan."

"Oh, _she_ wants to change the plan. Did you think I wouldn't be watching? Or that I wouldn't catch it?" Peter didn't point out the fact that he didn't catch it and that it was actually Elizabeth that figured out what had happened the night before in the bed.

"Yes. _She's_ the one that wants to change the plan, and I really think--"

"Then why did she ask you why you changed _your_ mind? Hmm?" Peter pushed Neal for answer, but Neal had none to give. He thought she'd spoken quietly enough that no one would have heard her. Neal figured even if they had heard her, his lack of a verbal response should have put the whole thing to the back of anyone's mind. He should have known better with Peter. "What? No smooth answer for that? I must say, it was pretty good, if I hadn't been in the room, no one would even have heard her ask the question."

"Peter, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is--"

Once again, Peter interrupted Neal. This time, he didn't beat around the bush. "More importantly, why didn't you give her an answer?" He didn't even wait for Neal to answer the question, jumping into his next one, "Why did you place her hand over your heart?"

Neal took a step back as his eyes widened for a second. He lost control of his carefully checked facade for a moment. But only a moment. He immediately registered an unreadable face. What had happened the night before was none of Peter's business and Neal wasn't about to share. Clenching his jaw, he thought about what to say. Honesty was supposed to be the best route, but Neal couldn't be that honest with Peter. Not when it concerned Peter's sister, but instead of skirting around the question, Neal replied honestly, "I'm not going to answer that." Peter looked enraged. Neal put his arm out in front of him to keep Peter away. "If you want an answer, you're gonna have to ask her that question." That seemed to please Peter, even if only temporarily. "Right now, what's more important is talking your sister out of the suicide mission she's planning."

Peter scoffed. "I see how you're playing this. You want me to take my attention away from you and put it on her so you can escape without an anklet on."

"Peter, put the damn anklet on me for all I care, but someone needs to talk some sense into her, and she's not listening to me."

Peter decided to play along. "Okay, Neal. What seems to be the problem?"

"You're not taking this seriously." Neal turned and headed for the bedroom intent on trying once again to talk to Skylar.

For the first time since getting into work that morning and hearing that Skylar and Neal were arguing so loudly that calls were actually being made to the front desk about the disturbance on their floor, Peter actually listened to Neal. After listening to the audio and watching the thermal video with Elizabeth early that morning, Peter had been so intent on figuring out how to stop Neal from coning his sister, that he never thought that Neal might really care. "Neal. Stop."

Neal did as instructed, but only because he noticed the different tone to Peter's voice. He turned around and looked at Peter. He smirked as the silliest idea he ever had flashed through his mind. _He could be your brother-in-law. How much would that freak him out?_ Neal composed himself after a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Your sister is currently planning on letting herself be kidnapped by Sokolov so she can find out where he takes the women. She thinks it will hep her to find her friend." _And she thinks it will make it easier for me to bargain her life with that Russian scum._

Peter listened to Neal and took in his words. "That's crazy."

"Which is what I've been trying to tell her all morning, and you since the door closed."

"So that's what all the arguing has been about? You know people have been calling down to the front desk to complain."

"Doesn't surprise me. We've been yelling at each other all morning."

"So you don't want to change the plan?" Peter needed to confirm this information.

"Yeah, I do." Peter's brow furrowed. "I want to call the whole thing off. It's too dangerous for her."

Peter smiled. _I guess he does care._ "Where is she?"

"Bedroom. I don't think she's locked the door yet." Neal turned away from Peter and walked into the kitchen.

Peter watched Neal retreat and then headed for the bedroom door. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he knocked again. "Skylar, it's Peter. Can I come I?" She mumbled a response, so Peter took it as a go ahead, and opened the door.

Walking into the room, he saw his sister laying on the bed on her back. One arm draped over her eyes and the other resting on her stomach, Peter could just barely see the tears running off her face. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he placed his hand on top of hers. "What's wrong, Fuzz?"

Skylar sat up. "You know I hate it when you call me that. I can't help it that I didn't have hair for four years."

"You've certainly made up for it. Though, I'm surprised you don't have it pulled up."

Skylar smirked and fingered the long thick braid. "Assuming he talked to you, I feel the need to inform you that I'm still in charge of this and it's ultimately my decision how things play out. You can't force me to do what you want."

"Do you remember your prom?" Peter asked, still not looking at her.

"Of course I do, but what does that have to do with this?"

"What happened?"

"You're serious? You really want to talk about that?"

"Just answer the question."

Skylar sighed and moved so she was sitting right next to Peter. "I went to the prom with Todd MacMurtrie. He wanted to take me back to the hotel room he had, and I refused. After ripping part of my dress while trying to force me into his car, I punched him in the face and ran home. Thought I broke it but apparently I didn't."

"And what happened when you got home?" Peter asked, trying to get the entire story out of his sister.

"I cried on the couch because I couldn't believe I walked away from him. I wanted to leave and go to the hotel room, but dad wouldn't let me. I remember screaming at dad, yelling at him that he was ruining my life by not letting me leave."

"And was your life ruined?"

"No." Skylar knew exactly where her brother was taking the conversation. "And before you go on, I get it. I'm not always right, but I need--"

"What you need to do is stop and listen. You have two people trying to help you and tell you that you're making the wrong decision."

"Fine. I'll agree to think about it before I change anything."

"Good." Peter waited, wondering if he should ask the next question. Deciding he needed an answer, "Now, what's going on with you and Neal? What was he changing his mind about?"

At first Skylar thought she was going to have to discuss her sex life with her brother, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. "He mentioned that he might not be able to go through with the deal with Sokolov."

Peter sighed. "Why?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Strange. You both seem to be saying that a lot this morning." Peter looked over at his sister and saw a similar chain around her neck to the one Neal had been wearing. Taking the small object in his hand, he looked at the charm. Interlocking hearts with a keyhole in the center. "What's with the necklace?"

Skylar looked down and smiled. "Just something I picked up the other day."

Peter stood up and looked down at his sister. "Do you know what ever happened to that guy from your prom?"

"Todd? Yeah, he got Bobbie Sue Packman to go back to his room that night. She got pregnant and from what I've heard, he nearly beat her to death."

"There's one thing I know for sure. I know exactly who will be nearly beaten to death if you end up pregnant."

Skylar stood and stared at her brother. "Is that an approval as long as I'm not--"

"Don't even say it. And I'm officially reserving my right to freak out later; after we're all done with this."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "You can go now. I'll stop yelling."

Peter hugged his sister and walked out of the bedroom. He passed by Neal on his way to front door. Pausing, he turned and faced the ex-con. "Can't you wear a shirt?"

Neal grinned. "I feel strangled when I sleep if I have a shirt on."

"Yet you were a collared shirt and tie every day."

"I'm not asleep during the day." Neal replied.

"You're impossible." Peter shook his head. "And I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Your ear too?"

"Yeah and that." Peter started for the door.

"And Elizabeth's too?" Neal called as Peter put his hand on the door handle. Peter turned around to see the cheshire-esque grin that only Neal could wear. Neal chuckled. "Come on, Peter. Let's be realistic. You didn't see anything."

"It doesn't matter who saw what. You still did it. So I'm watching you." Peter repeated as he turned for the door again.

"And I meant it." Neal said softly, but with the quiet of the room, Peter was able to hear him. Neal could tell he heard him because Peter's hand hesitated on the handle before he opened the door.

Once outside the door, he turned around and looked at Neal. "If you could please try and keep the noise down from now on. We've had a few complaints."

"I promise we'll keep it down. Thank you!" Neal yelled as Peter shut the door, trying to keep Peter's cover of manager.


	11. Too Easy

The following days were filled with various public activities. Neal and Skylar attended a Broadway production, which they were promptly ejected from. Skylar started an argument a few minutes into the show, and Neal followed suit. An usher was quickly sent to escort them from the building.

They bickered with each other the entire way back to the hotel, up the half full elevator, down the hall to their door where Skylar pulled the key card from her purse and inserted it in the slot on the door. The door unlatched and Skylar twisted the handle. "I can't believe you!"

"What did I do now? No, scratch that. What is it you think I did?" Neal said as he followed Skylar into the room.

"Oh, you certainly did, so don't try pretending that you--" Skylar stopped arguing as she heard the door close. With a hearty laugh, she looked at Neal. "Well, that was fun."

"For you. I was on the receiving end." Neal said, pulling at the tie around his neck. Once it was loose, he took off his hat and set it down on the coffee table. "You weren't the one being bitched at."

"You have a point." Skylar pulled at the satin ribbon around her waist that kept her dress hugged against her body. When it was obvious that she couldn't reach the tie, Neal stepped closer and pulled the material loose. "Thanks." She said, walking toward the bedroom.

Neal smiled and followed. He had to admit to himself that it had been fun keeping up the charade of the arguing couple. As much as he didn't want to argue with Skylar, it was entertaining to see what they could come up with to argue over.

"Do you really have a problem with my hat?" Neal had been curious ever since she first made the comment at the show. It was the catalyst to their argument. A simple comment that she knew would get an angry response from Neal. She knew he was quite attached tot he hat. Using it against him had seemed unfair at the time, but it had worked wonders on getting them kicked out.

"I thought we already went over this." Skylar turned and looked at Neal as they walked into the bedroom. "Although my memory seems to fail me on occasion, I do remember making a statement about that hat not having the same effect on anyone else."

Neal smirked. He just needed to be reassured that she liked the hat. "Although this afternoon was fun, I think we've used up our quota of arguing material."

"I'm sure I can find something else." Skylar remarked, letting the shoulder straps of her dress fall. "I'm gonna take a bath." She heard Neal sigh and looked at him again. "What?"

"Nothing." He had been thinking about doing the same thing, but he couldn't admit that. Not when he knew people were listening to every word they said.

It was Skylar's turn to smirk as she nodded toward the bathroom. "Would you mind getting the water running for me? I need to let my hair down."

"Bubbles too?"

"Of course. What use is a bath if there are _no_ bubbles?" Skylar heard the door to the bathroom open as she finished taking her dress off. Walking over to the dresser, she began pulling at the pins and ties that were holding her long hair in place. Once it was completely free, she headed to the bathroom in nothing but her bra and panties.

While she was getting herself ready for the bath, Neal had started the water running. Waiting for the water to get to the right temperature, he also finished taking his clothes off. After stripping down, he dump half the bottle of bubbles into the tub and climbed in.

Allowing his body to soak in the warm water, he rested his arms on the high sides of the tub, let his head loll back and his eyes close. He hadn't even heard her come into the bathroom, or the soft latch of the door closing. What he did notice was her body entering the tub as she unceremoniously plopped herself down in front of him in the tub.

Neal's eyes shot open as he jumped. He hadn't expected her to actually come into the bathroom, let alone share the tub. He expected Skylar to play the game, but not actually commit to anything. Recovering quickly, he put his arms back up on the sides of the tub while Skylar leaned her back against his chest.

"The water is perfect." She mumbled as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Allowing her head to fall off to the side, she sunk down slightly into the water; getting her hair wet.

Neal retracted his arms as he pulled her arm and draped it across her shoulder; giving himself a very clear view of her neck and down her bare chest. "Not just the water."

Skylar turned her head to face Neal. "Hmm. I think you might be flirting with me."

"I think we're past the flirting stage."

"Flirting is not a stage but an art that when perfected can be used for a lifetime. Even if only on the same man over and over again."

Neal smirked. He'd never thought of it that way. He watched her place her arms up on the sides of the tub, and followed suit, placing his own arms around hers and his hands on top of hers. The position didn't last long as Neal's back was set at an odd angle.

Submerging his hands below the water, he grabbed her waist and lifted her body to allow himself to slouch into the tub. Skylar began to fidget. Her fidgeting only caused Neal to hold onto her tighter, which caused her to fidget more. "Sit still."

"I can't! You're tickling me!" She let out a very unladylike yowl as she tried to twist herself free.

Neal raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip around her waist to test a theory. She jumped again and another squeak escaped her mouth.

Skylar could feel the rumble of Neal's chest as he began to laugh at her and the fact that he could turn her into mushy pudding with a few well placed squeezes.

Holding her still with his left hand, he allowed his right hand to wander. Running his fingers over her ribs, she erupted into a squirming mess. Water was splashing every where, she was giggling hysterically, he found himself laughing as well, and then she really started to squirm. Trying to get away from him, but not wanting to leave the tub proved to be a hard task.

Neal wasn't letting go of his grip on her waist, and Skylar was running out of air as he continued his assault on her abdomen. Unable to take it any longer, she finally twisted her body hard to free herself from his grip, but the force she used to free herself sent her spinning slightly in the over sized tub.

Skylar quickly found herself facing Neal, his hand still under the water as it down slightly touched the other side of her body. "Woaw." The whisper fell from Skylar's mouth as the water continued to splash over the edges of the tub.

Skylar lost her grip on the edge of the tub, but Neal's quick hands grabbed her waist. "Careful." It was Neal's turn to whisper.

"But if I'm careful, we won't have moments like these." Skylar leaned forward and pulled Neal into a soft kiss. Chewing on his bottom lip as they separated, she opened her eyes to find his already burning holes through her. Releasing his lip from his now grinning mouth, she gave him a smile of her own. "And I like moments like these."

Neal, with his hands still on her waist, pulled her closer to him. Skylar took the hint and wrapped her legs around him. "I prefer moments like these." Neal leaned forward and stole another kiss as she sat down into his lap.

* * *

The week went by slowly. There were only so many things they could find to fight about; especially when they really didn't want to be fighting. After one loud and very public argument, Skylar stormed off to their room, while Neal found himself confronted by Sokolov himself. "I though I explained to you. Yet you still let her command you around." Sokolov swung an arm around Neal's shoulder.

Fighting himself, Neal didn't shake Sokolov's arm off, knowing he needed to keep his cool if he wanted everything to work out. "I guess I'm still learning."

"It would be much easier to just start over."

"I thought we already discussed this. I lose everything if we get divorced." Neal tossed Sokolov one of his trademark smiles.

"There are always other options, my friend. Always other options."

Neal thought about it. It seemed to easy, but the opening was right there. How could he deny it? "If you know of another option, I'm all ears."

Sokolov pressed the button for the elevator then looked back at Neal. "Like I said, they is always another option." The elevator door opened. "We can discuss this further at the ball. You are still coming? Yes?"

"Of course, Nikolai." Neal replied, stepping into the elevator.

"Very good, my friend. Til then." Sokolov tipped his head at Neal while the elevator doors closed.

Neal let out a deep sigh. He pulled at his collar and loosened his tie as he waited for the elevator to reach his floor..

Walking down the hall, he knocked on the door to their room and waited for Skylar to answer. Moments later the door swung open and Skylar greeted him with a quick hello. Then her eyes returned to the book in her hand as she resumed her lounging position on the couch.

"Must be interesting." Neal commented on Skylar's lack of a real greeting as he walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. "You'll never guess who I ran into downstairs."

"Hold on." Skylar replied, wanting to finish the last couple lines of the chapter she was reading.

"What are you reading anyway?" Neal asked carrying two drinks over to the couch. He sat down next to her while she lifted her legs into his lap. He maneuvered so he could see the cover of the book. "Pride and Prejudice. What part are you at?"

"Rosings. Darcy just gave her the letter." Skylar slid a picture into the page she was at to mark it and placed the book on the table. She took the drink Neal offered her. "A bit long winded, but certainly a transforming letter."

"Certainly." Skylar took a sip of her drink, then looked at Neal. "So, who did you run into?"

"Sokolov. It seems too easy, but I think he's ready to put the offer on the table."

"We did a pretty good job creating your alias. If he looked into it, which I'm more than certain he did, he knows he can get more from you than any of his other prospects. Enough that he would be willing to 'do business' here; where he knows he has a higher likely hood of getting caught."

"Is there a cliff notes on this guy?" Neal grabbed her free hand and turned it over in his hands. "Do you have his entire history written on your arm somewhere?"

Skylar chuckled and pulled her hand back. "He's the only thing I've been thinking about for so long, that sometimes I swear I'm actually inside his head." Skylar paused for a few moments then shook her legs like crazy. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What?" Neal was slightly startled by her giddy behavior.

"We have a private lunch meeting tomorrow."

"Really? Who might I ask are we meeting?"

"My brother." Skylar smiled. "We need to go over all the little details on how everything will go down when he comes to take me. I don't want any problems, and I want him taken down as quickly and smoothly as possible."

"How are we going to pull this off? If anyone sees us--"

"Don't worry. It's all taken care of. We have a private room at a nice little restaurant. No one will know."


	12. The Plan

A/N: sorry for the delay on this....it didn't turn out exactly as i wanted....i was having some issues trying to get what was in my brain onto the page....it didn't quite work, but i'm somewhat pleased with this.....on a side note, not sure how many of you are dA members, but there's a new neal caffrey club there... http: // nealcaffrey dot deviantart dot com...you know the drill....change the dots to actual dots....check it out....and if there are any artists out there, they're looking for more....

-Fen

* * *

Skylar walked out of the bedroom just as Neal was walking in from the living room. "I had Jules deliver an outfit for today. Hope you like it." Scampering out to the living room, she waited for his reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Skylar smirked and let out a little laugh. "Knew you'd like it!" The sarcasm in her comment was more than evident. Some might say it was dripping with sarcasm.

Sitting down on the couch, she slid her brown leather boots with the large silver rings on the side. Standing up, she grabbed the last of Neal's sandwich and ate the two remaining bites, waiting for him to finish getting ready.

It didn't take Neal long to get dressed. Especially since no tie was necessary. He came walking out of the bedroom wearing the long sleeve tee with a washed out tee over top, slightly ripped jeans and black socks.

"Why don't you have shoes on?"

"You're seriously gonna make me wear this? My hat doesn't go with it."

"That's why we're leaving the hat at home. Besides, I can't have you walking into the restaurant looking out of place. Can't risk it getting back to Sokolov."

"Is your brother wearing a suit?" Neal asked.

"No idea. Although if he was thinking about it," Skylar raised her left hand up to her mouth so Peter would be able to hear her as clearly as possible, "he'd better think twice about it."

"I don't like sneakers."

"I figured." Skylar motioned toward a pair of black ankle high shoes. "Not boots. Not sneakers. And definitely not dress shoes. You'd look a little silly wearing polished shoes with jeans and a tee."

Neal ground his teeth together and glared at Skylar. The things he found himself doing. He felt strange without a tie. He wanted the comfort of his vest. The warmth of a jacket. And most importantly, he wanted his damn hat on his head. Not letting it sit on the coffee table as they walked out the door.

* * *

"This is it." Skylar said, pulling him into a little hole in the wall restaurant. "Hey Perry." Skylar obviously recognized the guy just inside the door.

"The puppy's already here." The short burly guy turned and started to lead the way back to their private room.

"Puppy?" Neal mouthed when Skylar looked at him.

"Peter." Skylar mouthed back.

"Not sure how many you were expecting." Perry said as he stopped outside a door but held his arm out to prevent them from entering immediately. "But it looks like your brother came on his leash." With that, Perry nodded to the door and walked out of the narrow corridor back the way they came.

"Leash?" Skylar questioned out loud before going for the door knob.

"Hughes." Neal replied softly, hoping no one on the other side of the door could hear them. Skylar nodded and twisted the door knob.

She smiled at her brother as she entered the room; Neal a mere second behind her. Taking a seat at the table, making sure there was an available one next to it first, she spoke before anyone else had the chance. "Well, whaddya think?" When all she received were puzzled looks for an answer, she finally turned to Neal and motioned to his body. "Jeans! Come on, whaddya think?"

Peter rolled his eyes and Hughes sighed while ducking his head. "Is there a reason you asked us to be here? Other than Mr. Caffrey's attire?" Hughes asked, looking back up at Skylar.

Skylar rolled her eyes at Hughes and turned her attention to her brother. "We need to discuss exactly how this is going to go down. I don't want your boys coming in too early, and we can't risk them coming in too late." Peter nodded his agreement. "Plus I was thinking. We've never been this close to Sokolov before. I know his routine, but since I've obviously never been party to it, I don't know exactly how he does this."

"Let's start with what you do know." Peter offered her an opening on how to continue.

"He comes at night. Always at night. From what I've been able to come up with, he brings at least one other guy with him. He doesn't just steal women and children. He takes anything of value in the room as well."

"So we load the room up." Neal tossed in. "Keep him busy collecting while Peter makes his way in."

"I hate to say, but it does sound like a good idea." Peter replied.

"I did think of that, but then I was thrown off when you told me about how your ran into him downstairs." Skylar turned and looked at Neal. "He seems to be coming after you instead of the other way around. That's not normal. Especially since he's never taken anyone from the States."

"You said it yourself. You created a damn good portfolio for me. You're a double pay day. He's used to only getting the money when someone buys the woman. This time, he's planning on me paying him to get rid of you." Neal sunk in his chair slightly realizing what he'd said. Speaking as if she were just a piece of property to be bargained.

Skylar saw his reaction and patted his hand in response, but quickly moved the conversation so her own action wouldn't be noticed like she'd noticed Neal. "Never thought of it that way." Skylar paused for a moment while she decided how exactly she wanted everything to go down. "Sokolov will probably want to come in during the night when we're sleeping. That's usually how he takes them."

"So what, he comes in, you," Neal motioned to Peter, "hears him and sends in the cavalry?"

"Pretty much. The only thing is we can't be sure Sokolov himself will come and I don't want to take down his henchmen. I _want_ Sokolov."

"How do you plan on making sure we know it's Sokolov?" Peter asked, motioning to himself and Hughes.

Skylar looked at Neal. "You're a pretty light sleeper." Neal smiled at her.

"You wanna hinge this entire thing on me waking up out of a dead sleep and recognizing Sokolov in a dark room?"

"Pretty much." Skylar replied.

Shaking his head, Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I thought I was the one to come up with the crazy plans."

"You are," Peter interjected, "and I don't like that idea one bit. Let us put a camera in the room. We'll mount it on the door. He won't see it until it's too late and by that time we'll already be in the room."

Before Skylar could reply, Hughes butted into the conversation for the first time, "We weren't able to get and adjacent room, but we were able to get one down the hall. It will only take a few minutes for our team to get in there."

"No cameras. I can't risk it."

"But you'll risk your and _his_ life?" Peter asked.

"Aw. You _do _care." Skylar smirked. "And that's the plan."

"Just one question." Hughes started. "How do you plan on getting Sokolov into your room?"

Skylar looked at Neal. "I believe that would be my job. Sokolov seems to want to discuss the particulars at the ball on Saturday. I'll push him into resolving it quickly as we are supposed to check out soon."

"He probably won't go for the same night, but try for Sunday."

"You think he'll jump that quickly?" Peter asked.

"If the price is right." Neal answered. "And I don't think he'll go for anything less than--"

"Two million." Skylar inserted, and her response earned a shocked look from Neal and Peter while Hughes glared. "If the FBI can put up half, we'll put up the other half." Hughes nodded. "The it's agreed. When you hear Neal confirm that Sokolov is in the room, send in your boys; but no sooner." Skylar waited for Peter to nod his agreement before she stood up and motioned to Neal.

As Skylar exited the room, Neal looked at Peter. "I'll stay awake if I have to, but you will know exactly when he enters the room." Without waiting for a response, Neal got up and left the room.


	13. Foolish

A/N: sorry for the delay...this chapter took a little longer than planned to write....i ended up assisting on a different fic and didn't allow myself enough time to work on this....either way....here it is...not as long as i wanted, but that's because i knocked the rest of the end scene into the next chapter....i felt bad for not getting something out...so i cut this a little shorter than planned....hope you like it and that the wait was worth it.....

-Fen

* * *

Neal was putting the cuff links onto his suit when he heard the bedroom door open. Looking up, he saw the definition of beauty. Walking out of the bedroom with her heels looped in her fingers, Skylar made her way into the living room. The floor length black satin strapless gown held snug against her body. The intricate lace and bead work around the bodice just begged to be touched, but Neal kept his hands to himself. The same lace and bead work was repeated in two large slashes down the length of the dress.

"Need help?" Neal asked, slipping on his shoes and quickly doing the laces.

Skylar smiled. "It would definitely be easier." She sat down on a stool while pushing her heels toward Neal.

As soon as the shoes were out of her hands, she busied her fingers with her hair. Running her hands through the long curls, she quickly began to separate and braid it. Neal finished with the shoes and looked up to see what she was doing since she wasn't pestering him. Which had become there own little routine. "If you strap two guns to your legs, I'm going to begin to worry, Lara."

"Oh shut up." Skylar scolded. It wasn't her fault she wasn't great with hair. Her mother had died when she was very young, and she was raised by her father and Peter. She always thought she was lucky enough to even know how to braid her hair. Some of her friends in the Army showed her a thing here or there, or how to add twists to the braid to make it more appealing. "There's nothing wrong with my hair. Simple is better."

"So why are you wearing that dress?" Neal questioned with a smirk on his face.

"One of these days, I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face." Neal leaned his head forward and closed his eyes. The smirk was still there. Skylar stopped braiding her hair for a moment.

Neal's eyes popped open with a look of fright when he heard the sound of metal on the counter. "You can't wipe with a knife."

"But I can certainly try." Skylar stole his smirk as she went back to her hair.

Neal just rolled his eyes and walked to the bedroom. He emerged a few moments later with a black scarf to match her dress, as well as a matching clutch.

"You're so domesticated." Skylar joked finishing her hair and taking the clutch.

She turned her back to Neal while he draped the scarf around her shoulders. "Nope. Just not fond of guns being pointed in my face."

Skylar's face dropped. "I'm not wearing any guns."

Neal took his smirk back. "I know. Ready to go?"

"Yes." The sound of defeat was prominent in her voice.

* * *

Skylar's arm was hooked with Neal's as they walked into the ballroom. Neal felt her fingers through the material of his jacket. Turning, he gave her a questioning look. Skylar smiled, "I forgot to tell you how handsome you look." Skylar winked, and separated from him to go to the ladies' room while he grabbed drinks for them.

Skylar stood at the door to the ladies' room in order to watch Neal. He really did look handsome. He switched up the tuxedo Jules had dropped off. Instead of the traditional black jacket, white shirt, black tie and black cumberbund, Neal replaced the shirt and tie. Trading the colors. Skylar found it amazing how simply changing the shirt to black and the tie to white caused him to stand out among the rest of the room.

If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she liked the idea that he was there with her and no one else. With a slight shake to her head, she disappeared into the ladies' room.

Neal ordered their drinks and turned to locate Sokolov's table. It didn't take long as the table in question was flanked with numerous large men dressed in black suits with their hands firmly clasped behind their backs.

Letting out a short sigh, Neal headed for the ladies' room. He was just a few steps away from the door when Skylar came out. "Perfect timing." Neal handed her the glass of wine he'd ordered for her. "You ready for this?"

"How heavy?" Skylar asked, needing to know exactly how much help she'd need to give in order to get the deal done between Neal and Sokolov.

"Don't make it obvious." Skylar nodded as they approached the table. "Nikolai, it's nice to see you again."

"Neal." Sokolov looked up from the table. "Pleased you could attend. Please, seats." Sokolov motioned toward two side-by-side seats.

Neal pulled out Skylar's seat and waited for her to sit before taking his own seat.

* * *

After spending most of the evening sitting at the table and chatting with the company. Skylar was getting tired of making jabs at Neal for no reason, but she knew it was necessary. Checking the watch disguised as a bracelet on her wrist, Skylar realized the ball would probably be over soon. Placing her hand on Neal's leg, he knew exactly what she wanted.

Ending his conversation with Sokolov quickly, Neal turned his attention to Skylar. "May I?" Skylar dipped her head in consent as she stood up from the table.

* * *

"May he what?" Peter asked, standing up and beginning to pace. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the verbal abuse Neal was receiving courtesy of Skylar.

"Peter, calm down. She probably motioned for something and we couldn't see it." Jones was trying his best to keep the peace, but unfortunately he was losing the battle. He seriously feared that when the time came, Peter would storm the room and shoot Neal instead of taking Sokolov.

"I'm fine. Just need some fresh air." Peter started for the balcony.

"Sir, we can't go out there. Can't risk someone seeing us and it getting back to the Russian." Jones interrupted Peter opening the balcony door.

"Fine." Peter turned and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"He gonna be okay?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Don't know." Jones replied, honestly.

* * *

Neal held Skylar's hand as they made their way to the crowded dance floor. "Ever take lessons?"

Skylar smirked at his question. "Do I look like I've ever taken lessons?" Neal smirked right back at her. "But I am a quick study."

"Then just follow my lead."

Skylar let Neal lead her onto the floor. They quickly fell into the waltz with the other couples. Skylar caught onto the steps faster than Neal expected. Her steps might not have been perfect, but she was keeping up.

With a wide grin, Neal picked up their pace. Weaving in between the other couples, Skylar struggled to keep up with his step. "Hey. Slow down." It wasn't a command, but it wasn't a question either.

"Can't." Neal said, refusing to make eye contact with her. "It's not hard. Just keep up."

Skylar was on the verge of snarling at him, but was forced to concentrate on her steps. She kept pace with him as he twirled her along the edges of the other dancers. Everyone aside from them stopped and formed a large ring around the dance floor. A smile flitted across Skylar's face as she realized he'd given her a movie moment. Something she never had.

Allowing Neal to spin her, Skylar continued around the dance floor, thankful for the long gown. It would hide all her missteps. The live band started to bring the song to a close, but Neal motioned for them to continue; even if for a few more moments.

Taking her hand tighter than before and grabbing her waist, Neal yanked her body as close as he could to his own. Allowing his arm to go around her waist, Neal finally made eye contact with her. "Just follow my lead." Neal repeated with a genuine smile on his face.

Originally, he had planned on trying to piss her off while on the dance floor, but the fact that she'd been able to keep up with his quick feet surprised him.

Circling around the room one more time, Neal halted their movements and released Skylar's hand, causing her to lose her balance. Normally it would have been disastrous but Neal still had his arm around her waist and the effect looked staged as Skylar fell backward, hands going up into the air. Neal held her tight as their hips joined slightly with the dip.

Just as Skylar thought she was going to fall to the floor, Neal grabbed one of her hands, and lifted her up into a twirl. Pulling her body back, he wrapped his arm around her waist again leading around the circle one more time.

Halfway around the circle, Neal looked up and nodded at the band. One final spin with a twirl, and Neal pulled Skylar against him again as the song ended. Both were slightly out of breath, but Neal was the first to talk, "You are a quick study."

"I had a good teacher." Skylar smiled, but didn't break eye contact.

Neal's smile faded as the next words came out of his mouth. "Head on up to the room. I'll finish up with Sokolov and be up shortly."

"What'll you tell him about me?"

"The truth." Neal paused at the slightly shocked look on Skylar's face. "I'm royally pissed you off on the dance floor. You're tired, and refused to stay any longer."

"How forgetful of me. I guess I should get this show on the road then." Skylar pushed away from Neal and gave him a slightly shove as she walked past him.

Neal spun with her, with his hand out at first. After retracting his arm, he ground his teeth together and scowled. Turning around he made his way back to the table. He was grabbing Skylar's scarf off the back of her chair when Sokolov put his hand on Neal's shoulder. Neal faced the man as he straightened himself. "That talk." Sokolov started for the bar and Neal followed.

* * *

Skylar pushed the door open and immediately walked to the bedroom. Pulling at the buttons on the side of the dress, she let the material pool onto the floor at her feet. Sitting down on the bed, Skylar removed the heels that were beginning to kill her feet.

Yawning, she pulled at the strapless corset and unhooked her garters. "So tired." She mumbled as she walked to Neal's side of the bed for "her pajamas." In all actuality, what she'd been wearing as pjs were actually Neal's dirty shirts from the day.

Slipping her arms into the white cotton, she quickly did up a few of the buttons before walking out into the living room, picking up her book and resuming where she'd left off.

It was taking longer than she had expected. She'd even begun to worry about Neal; that something had gone wrong when she heard the soft knock on the door. Tossing the well worn book onto the coffee table, she all but ran to the door.

Opening it up, Neal rolled his eyes, and shoved the scarf and purse at her. "You forgot these." His voice was stern and angry.

Skylar stared at him, but moved aside so he could enter the room. The door clicked closed and Neal spun around. "It's on. I'm not sure which night, but before Monday. That's when I told him we were checking out." Neal saw the stunned expression on her face as her eyes glinted from the door to Neal and back to the door. Realization dawning on him, "Sorry. Sokolov was in the hall." A small smile fell on Skylar's face as she nodded at him. Neal looked her over. "You look comfy."

"Am." Skylar replied, a full smile spreading across her face. She trotted off toward the bedroom with Neal walking behind her.

Once in the bedroom, Skylar quickly removed his jacket, then let him to the rest. Walking over to the dresser, she began to remove the tie from her hair. She'd actually braided it into her hair; looking back on it, it hadn't been her greatest idea.

Neal made quick work of his tux, and slid on the pajama pants he'd left on the chair by the bed. But he wasn't quick enough. He heard Skylar cursing as her rings got stuck in a tangle of hair.

Silently walking over to Skylar, he removed her hands from her hair; having to remove her rings in order to unknot them. Remaining silent, his nimble fingers quickly worked through her hair. Without pulling a single hair (except for the couple that refused to let go of her rings), he undid the braid, and dropped the ribbon onto the dresser. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Skylar shook her head. "But I'd like a seven and seven."

"Meet you on the couch." The two turned and headed for the door. Skylar moving to the couch and grabbing her book flopped down with her feet up. She heard the sound of a soda being opened, followed by a loud squirting noise and Neal cursing.

"You okay?"

"Fine." His voice was stern and Skylar suppressed a giggle as she heard him turning the faucet on. "Guess the 7-Up bottle didn't like you." She whispered, not wanting him to hear her.

Neal's face, chest and hands were covered in sticky clear soda. "Can't have a simple glass of wine, can she?" He grumbled, but chuckled at the same time. Turning on the faucet, he began to wash himself off. The soda was already drying on his hands, and they were getting sticky. He hated sticky hands. Slipping the rings off his fingers, he set them on the counter next to Skylar's; which were still knotted with hair.

Nodding then shaking his head, he finished making her drink, poured his own glass of wine and walked to the couch. Handing her the seven and seven, he waited until she moved her feet to sit down on the couch. Neal held his glass up in the air until she'd positioned her feet on top of his lap. "You're not tired?"

Skylar looked over the top of her book. "Just a bit. I figured on going in after a drink."

* * *

"Why can't we hear them clearly? What's wrong with your equipment?" Peter barked at the two soldiers that were beginning to hate the over protective brother.

"It's not our equipment."

"Then what could it be?" Peter wanted an answer.

"If I had to guess, I'd say they took of their rings and left them in a different room."

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it. "I guess that makes sense." Peter didn't like it, but there wasn't really anything they _could _do about it. "Just turn it up, so we can hear everything. Okay?" The soldier nodded in agreement.

* * *

Neal sat down on his side of the bed. Skylar was already curled up in the middle of the bed with her back to him. Turning his head, he pushed thoughts from his mind. He was tired and needed to sleep. Not allow his mind to go into a whirlwind and keep him up for the rest of the night.

Hitting the switch on the lamp, he plunged the room into darkness as he laid back into the bed. With one arm behind his head, he stared at the ceiling. Skylar turned to face him when she noticed he hadn't curled up against her. "What's wrong, Neal?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking down at her, he grinned. "Nothing; just dreading having to wear my ankle jewelry again."

Skylar gave him a strange look that he didn't see and was about to question him, when he dropped his arm onto her back and pulled her body close to his own. Resting her head on his shoulder, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"How'd they get in?" Peter asked. It was nearly two hours after Neal and Skylar fell asleep when Peter watched as two bodies walked into their room.

"Don't know, but we have a problem." The soldier monitoring the screens said.

"What?" Concern was evident in Peter's voice.

"Well, they never put their rings back on. I have no sound in that room. If someone yells, we should be able to hear it, but random talking won't be picked up."

"Get everyone ready. We're going on my command." Peter turned to Jones and barked the command.

The soldier stood up and looked directly at Peter. Peter was only slightly intimidated by the shear size of the guy. "No." He paused, but clarified. "You're not going in until we know it's Sokolov for sure."

"If we can't hear them, how are we supposed to know if it's Sokolov?!" Peter was irate that the soldier would even think to give a command, but also knew that his sister had probably instructed the guy to do it.

"Orders are orders. No one leaves this room or goes into that one with us knowing that it's definitely our guy."

"He can take her, and we'll never find her." Peter argued.

"I'm sure you have units placed outside the building." Peter didn't respond. "Even though it was against the arrangement, I'm sure you have them there." Peter nodded. "Then he won't get far." He turned back around and sat down to continue monitoring the room, and trying to to get as much from the information they were receiving.

* * *

Skylar was startled when she felt her body being pulled from the bed. A hand was firmly over her mouth and she could feel the knife at her throat. "Move and I will not hesitate." The blade was pushed firmly into her throat so she'd have to get the message.

Skylar immediately recognized the accent. It was Sokolov himself. She struggled slightly, but the blade being pressed further against throat caused her to stop immediately. "Don't worry about the boy toy. He won't be waking up any time soon." Sokolov motioned toward Neal's limp body.

Sokolov released her mouth and instead held her hands behind her back. "I wonder what is going through that feeble little mind of yours? Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? Wouldn't know you've been hunting me down? I keep tabs on those that keep tabs on me." Sokolov explained.

Skylar closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. Foolish to not only risk her own life, but Neal's too. She thought he'd be safe. Now, it was obvious she'd been wrong.


	14. Through the Glass

A/N: first off, i apologize for the painfully long wait on this....my holidays were a little crazier than normal....i got a new pup (in addition to the four kids i already have), and didn't remember how much work puppies are....plus my laptop took a shit, and the replacement i ordered came in wrong so i had to wait even longer....anyway...without further ado, here is the last chapter (less the epilogue which is entirely finished yet).....

-Fen

* * *

Scared more so for Neal's life than her own, Skylar's mind was made up. She would have to endure whatever Sokolov threw at her so long as Neal remained unharmed. "Did you know the whole time, Sokolov?" Skylar didn't even listen to Sokolov's answer as she impatiently waited for the cavalry to arrive.

When she didn't hear the crash of the door, the swoosh of straps as guns were lifted to shoulder level, or her brother's reassuring booming voice, fear began to creep into Skylar. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't figure it out. Yet.

Sokolov was still babbling, and Neal still hadn't moved from the bed. Skylar knew Neal to be a somewhat light sleeper. The talking should have woken him up. It was then that she realized that Sokolov's second hand wasn't even by Neal's side of the bed. Instead, he was rummaging through the rooms. _Why wouldn't he be watching Neal? Do they really think he isn't a threat? _ That's when it hit her.

No. They didn't see Neal as a threat because they already took care of him. Skylar's head spun to Neal's body. She waited to make sure his chest moved. Slow, steady breathing. He was asleep. Sokolov must have drugged him.

Although only slightly, Sokolov loosened his grip on Skylar's hands. Twisting her hands, realization dawned on her. _Our rings. They're sitting on the counter._ Doing quick calculations in her head, she deduced that if she screamed, there was a very good chance that they would be able to hear her; but she would have to scream Sokolov's name. _How to do that without tipping him off? _

Peter's troops wouldn't be instantaneously in the room, and Skylar needed to make sure that both she and Neal remained safe. It took her only a few moments to come up with a plan. It wasn't necessarily a good plan, but it was a plan.

With the knife still at her throat, Skylar twisted as if to try and gain freedom. Sokolov pushed the knife closer against her throat, but loosened his grip on her hands.

Realizing his mistake, Sokolov moved to grabbed her hands, but he was too late. Skylar was able to break free and escape the blade that was against her neck. With all the voice she could muster, Skylar screamed, "Sokolov!"

Glaring at her, Sokolov was at a momentary loss as to what to do next. So for a brief few seconds, he just stared at Skylar. It became obvious her goal was achieved when the door to the suite was knocked down and Peter stormed the room barking commands.

"You think you've beaten me?" Sokolov asked while pulling a gun from inside his coat, he pointed it directly at Neal's sleeping body. "I may not win the war, but I can win the battle."

Skylar watched as Sokolov's finger started to squeeze the trigger. Without even thinking, Skylar lunged her body toward the bed just as she heard the sound of the hammer clicking and falling followed by the bullet whizzing through the air.

She felt the bullet enter her chest just below her shoulder and shatter part of her shoulder blade as it exited her back. Falling onto the bed, the last thing she remembered was the sound of Peter's gun being discharged as he entered the room, and Sokolov's body hitting the ground.

Everything faded to black after that as the pain and shock over took her.

* * *

Neal hesitated to open his eyes and as soon as he did, he fully regretted ever thinking about waking up. Everything hurt. He couldn't find a single part of his body that didn't hurt. It felt like he'd be hit by a tractor trailer then run over by a herd of buffalo.

Quickly looking around, he was able to deduce that he was in a hospital. The white curtain was pulled on either side of the bed, preventing him from seeing much beyond the close quarters around him. Pulling himself up, he tried to sit, but immediately fell back into the bed. As his head hit the pillow, the curtain on his right side was yanked back.

Straining himself, he turned his attention to the right. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the hand that pulled the curtain and the body to which it belonged. "Skylar." Skylar smiled a wide toothy grin in response. "Something wrong?" Neal asked. She shook her head. Something was wrong. Why wouldn't she answer him? The grin disappeared from her face as she watched him.

Then the doors to the room burst open and Neal looked to see Peter barging into the room. Looking back at Skylar, the grin was on her face again. "Nice to see you too, Neal."

"What happened?" He kept his eyes on Skylar. "Not that I'm not grateful to be here, but I feel like--"

"You were drugged until you were almost dead, hit with a bullet that went through me first, and pretty much in pain all over cause not only did you have my weight falling on you, but also Sokolov's because my brother is a horrible shot? Sound about right?"

"He's not a horrible shot." Elizabeth chimed in as she entered the room and handed Skylar a cup of tea, sweetened just the way she liked it.

"You weren't there, Lizzy." Skylar replied and received a set of rolled eyes in response from Elizabeth.

Neal look over at Peter. "So, you took care of him?"

"He won't be abducting anyone anymore." Peter replied.

"Good." Neal relaxed on the bed a little more, then looked over at Skylar. "So what happened?"

"She took a bullet for you, is what she did." Peter announced, even though his sister had pointedly asked him not to prior to Neal's waking up.

The relaxation Neal had felt disappeared as he strained to straighten himself and look at Skylar. He hadn't noticed the sling before, but now that he looked, she was using her left hand to drink her tea. She usually used her right hand.

Just as Neal was about to ask for further details, he was interrupted by Jones and Cruz walking into the room and making a slight fuss about Neal finally being awake. Soft jokes and regular banter ensued as Neal got razzed for "sleeping" through the good parts.

"Well, I'm awake now, and apparently I need to be filled in on a pretty juicy story." Neal looked around the room, and waited. When no one started – more accurately, they all looked at Skylar – Neal turned his attention to Skylar; knowing she somehow got them all to promise not to say anything. Neal started to question his own manipulative skills with this woman around. Neal tried his best to charm Skylar. With a wide, toothy grin, he asked Skylar for more details.

"With a grin like that, we should start calling you the Cheshire Cat."

"Even has the collar to go with it." Jones added.

Before that, Neal hadn't realized the anklet was back on him. He was slightly hurt by the comment from Jones. It had come out harsh. Neal didn't think Jones meant it that way, but it sounded that way. If Jones could have fun, then so could Neal. "So, would that make you Alice?"

"More like the Hatter." Skylar replied, moving right along with the game. She looked to her brother. "And Peter?"

Neal's attention turned with Skylar's, and the two made the accusation together, "Definitely the White Rabbit." Then laughed that they were both thinking the same thing.

Neal started to chuckle a little harder when he looked at Cruz and Jones, "So you two would be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle--"

"How about we continue this later? You need your rest, don't you?" Peter interrupted Neal before he had to stop his two favorite agents from killing the incapacitated conman. Peter ushered the two agents and Elizabeth out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Neal smiled until the door was closed and then looked over at Skylar again. "What happ--"

"Sokolov drugged you before he woke me. He knew from the beginning that it was a con, but he played along. He wanted me. When he heard the agents coming in, he made to shoot you, and I did the only thing I could. I jumped in between you and the bullet. Unfortunately for you, the bullet went through me and into you anyway. Plus you had me landing on you and then Sokolov, but we already discussed that."

"If you were shot too, why aren't lying there in agony?"

"Clean hit. Well, not totally clean. It shattered my shoulder blade, but you had it a bit worse."

"How much worse?" Neal asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Much." Skylar replied. "We weren't sure you'd make it." Skylar paused as she bowed her head and closed her eyes for a moment, gathering herself. "But you can read all of that in your file." Skylar stood up from the bed and walked to the end of Neal's, grabbing his chart. Moving alongside his bed, she carefully placed her body down on his bed.

Even though the pain was excruciating, Neal moved his arm around her waist as she laid down next to him and opened up the chart.

The pair remained like that for awhile as Skylar went over Neal's chart with him, and explained to him as much as she could remembered from the events with Sokolov and what had happened after she woke up in the hospital.

After laying in a shared silence, Skylar finally sat up; knowing she wouldn't be able to say what she had to if she were that close to Neal.

Neal immediately felt the difference in her presence. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Skylar continued to hold the file in her hands. "I don't have a choice. I'm government property. They send me where they wish. Unfortunately, you can't follow either." Skylar's hand patted Neal's leg, and he knew exactly what she meant.

With the hand that was previously around her waist, Neal tried to pull the chain from around his neck. Skylar didn't waste a second to put her own hand on top of his and stop him. "That's yours. I can't take it back."

Holding up the file, Skylar placed it on Neal's lap. "But I can keep a promise." She could see the question in Neal's eyes. "I can give you Kate."

Neal didn't have a chance to react. Skylar was off the bed, and heading for the door.

As painful and ill-advised as it was, Neal used his one working arm to yank the IVs out of his other, and pushed himself off the bed. His body revolted and refused to walk or even listen to the commands his brain was giving it. Stumbling, he hit the chair that was next to the bed, but used to to vault himself across the room.

As Skylar started to open the door, Neal's hand landed on the glass and shoved it closed. Skylar whipped around, "Neal! What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself! Get bac-"

Placing a finger on her mouth, Neal silenced her. "It would be worth it to get one last kiss from you."

Skylar smirked. Only Neal could pull a line like that off and make it work. Leaning into him, Skylar took on as much of his body weight as she could. Their lips joined in a perfectly soft kiss.

Holding his weight, she started to move him back toward his bed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me into bed."

"I am." Skylar replied against his lips as she knocked him onto the bed. "Now, stay there." She smiled one last smile for him and turned to leave. Just as the door was closing behind her, she heard a soft "woof" come from inside the room.

"I didn't tell him where I'm going." Skylar passed by her brother, and left the hospital.

* * *

okay, so, now all you need to do is press that little review button and let me know what you thought??


	15. The Epilogue: Chasing

A/N: as promised, here's the epilogue....not that long, but then again, it is only an epilogue...it's not meant to be a full-feature....

-Fen

* * *

The following few weeks passed by very slowly for Neal. Not only was he put on leave by the FBI until he was up to par, but he was driving himself crazy going over the file on Kate that Skylar had given him. He'd spend uncountable nights with Mozzie going over the file, plotting, planning, gathering new information.

That's where Neal found himself the night before he was scheduled to return to work with Peter. Three empty wine bottles (of which Mozzie only had two glasses) sat on the table of Neal's room, while the friends talked strategies.

Mozzie flipped through the two file folders like he hadn't done it five hundred times before. "Neal, it all comes down to you, and what you want. You can't run. Not with that." Mozzie pointed to the tracker on Neal's ankle. "Do you really think your suit's gonna let you run off? Hasn't he told you not to be chasing her?"

"On numerous occasions, but it still doesn't change the fact that I can't stay here."

"Do you really want to do that to her? You'll be running for the rest of your life."

"Not if it's out of the country."

"You'll still be looking over your shoulder."

Neal didn't respond, knowing Mozzie spoke the truth. Instead, he pulled the second file folder, marked _Top Secret_, and flipped it open. "If I could get Peter's permission, a leave of absence, maybe then-"

"Yeah, cause the FBI wouldn't have a problem with letting a convicted felon go off on a wild goose chase."

"It's a wild goose chase. I know exactly where she is." Neal held up the file for effect.

"You don't think they'll start asking question if you show them all this information you're not even supposed to know about, let alone have."

"Don't worry, Moz. I won't mention your name."

"I thank you for that. I still think it's suicide to even ask. You know they'll be watching you even closer if they know about this."

No matter what Mozzie said, Neal made up his mind. He trusted Peter. He would go into work the next day and ask Peter's permission to chase after her; but no matter the answer he received, Neal was going to go for it. He was going to risk everything. For _her_.

* * *

Neal stood in front of the small house and looked down at the paper in his hand. The address on the paper matched the one on the building before him. Without a second thought, he walked up to the door and knocked.

Luckily for Neal, she opened the door instead of some stranger. She hadn't changed in the time they'd spent apart. Not a single hair on her head was different and Neal would have known if that weren't true. He'd remembered every tiny detail about her. Even her ruckus laughter at the simplest things.

"Neal?"

Her voice was the same. Unchanged, yet distinctive only to her. Without explaining how he'd found her, or how he'd gotten there, or how many laws were broken for him to be there, standing in before her, Neal spoke, possibly for the first time, from his heart, "There will never be another person I would rather spend the rest of my days with. Not a single person I could imagine wanting to spend my life with. I can't love another the same way I love you. My flesh has yearned and still yearns for your touch; and my heart beats for your love." Neal paused, as he took in the stunned expression on her face. He wasn't sure about continuing. It wasn't something he truly believed in, but he was willing to sacrifice it for her. "If it pleases you, take me as _ your_ husband."

She smiled. It sounded like a rehearsed speech, but she knew better than to believe that coming from Neal. He didn't do rehearsed. That's why it meant so much more. "I'm not really the marrying type."

The smile was still on her face, and now it spread to Neal's. "Good, cause neither am I, but at least we got that out of the way." Neal waited for a response. Anything that would mean she felt even minutely similar.

"But I will love you more for offering something you don't believe in just to make me happy."

Forgetting everything else around him, Neal wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She wound her arms around his neck and tilted her head to get the kiss she'd been waiting for since she opened the door and saw Neal standing there.

Neal's attention was brought back to reality when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. Setting her feet down on the ground, but keeping an arm around her, Neal turned slightly so they could see behind him. "Skylar, I hope you don't mind, I brought your brother and Elizabeth with me."

The newly reunited couple looked at the happily married couple. Elizabeth smiled. It was impossible not to see the love shared between them. "We've never been to Ireland. I thought it would be a nice second honeymoon for us." Peter just nodded in agreement with his wife, knowing there was no sense in explaining that he really didn't want to come and the only reason he was there was because Neal went behind his back and petitioned Elizabeth with his heart.

"I'm happy you could come. Please come in." Skylar turned to allow them all into her home.

Skylar started to show Elizabeth around, while Neal and Peter stayed a few feet behind. "So this kinda makes you my brother-in-law, doesn't it?" Neal asked.

Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Neal. "I don't _ever_ want to hear those words come out of your mouth again."

Neal grinned, and never knowing when to keep his mouth shut continued, "I wonder if we'll name the kids Burke or Caffrey. I guess I'll leave that up to Skylar; it doesn't really matter to me. I could go either-"

"Just stop there." Peter warned. "I still have my gun."

* * *

as always, hit the review button and let me know what you thought....


End file.
